Harry Potter and the Shadow Hunter
by Drunken Prince
Summary: After the death of his godfather Harry is an angry young man. Locked in his room like a prisoner he reaches his wits end. Desperate for any hope he discovers a new power that can change his life forever. Death Eaters will never be safe again as Harry takes matters into his own hands. Assume canon through the end of OotP. From that point on...anything goes. Grey Harry.
1. Chapter 1 - Desperate Acts

**A/N: This idea has been stuck in my head for long I finally gave in and started a story. Assume canon up through the end of OotP. Pretty sure the ship in this one is going to be a Harry/Susan story. Rated it M just in case. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. I love reviews. They make me a better writer.**

**Thanks,**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 1 – Desperate Acts

Harry Potter was sitting on the edge of his crappy beat up bed, wearing his crappy old clothes, staring at his crappy old trainers and in general hating everything. His only joy was his owl Hedwig. She was not present to perk him up at the moment because she was out hunting. Harry had been silently stewing in his own anger for hours now. It had been nine days since his godfather Sirius had been killed by Bellatrix LeStrange. It had been four days since he had been able to leave his bedroom! He had at first been allowed out of his room to use the restroom and do other chores. Harry hated it but at least he was able to move about. Then four days ago he was walking back to his bedroom from the loo. He wasn't paying much attention and he accidentally bumped into his Uncle, who coincidentally filled up over ¾ of the hallway at once. His uncle had been so enraged that he grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him down the hallway to his room. He was forcefully shoved onto his bed and slammed against the far wall the bed was pushed up to. His uncle slammed the door shut and locked the door from the outside. Harry heard the lock and the double dead bolts all engage, effectively sealing him in prison. His aunt had passed food and water through the doggy flap in the door a couple times each day. Then the second day his uncle opened the door and threw a bucket and loo roll at him. He hadn't seen anyone since. With nothing to do, and no one to talk to, Harry simply wallowed in his misery. He felt guilty about Sirius. He felt guilty about Hermione and Ron's injuries. He felt stupid about trying to face Bellatrix and Voldemort on his own. He was angry at his uncle. He was angry at Dumbledore for keeping so many secrets from him. He was angry at Bellatrix, and Lucius, and the death eaters in general. He was angry at himself for being so stupid and gullible. He was angry at the Order for standing outside and watching this house while he was literally being kept prisoner inside it. He wanted to scream! He wanted to fight! He wanted to kill death eaters! He wanted to make them pay. To suffer the way he had. The way Sirius had. The way Hermione had.

"Ahhhhhhh! Why can't I just get out of here? I just want to be able to walk through this wall and get out of here. No Order, no Uncle Vernon, no resistance. Is anybody out there is listening? Anybody at all? Anybody? Hello, some help here."

He stood and paced in his room for a bit. He was desperate enough to try just about anything. After all, magic was awesome. You could do just about anything with magic right? Magic could make you invisible. Check. Magic could get you from one place to another instantly. Check. Why couldn't magic let you walk through walls, or doors, or whatever was in your way? He figured it couldn't hurt to try. Nothing was worse than what he was facing right now. He stopped pacing and concentrated. He thought only about walking through that wall. He focused on walking through that wall and let his magic move towards that thought. It was a lot like when he cast a Patronus charm. He thought of his happy thought, let it fill him, and then pushed his magic towards that thought. It was the same here. He let the thought of walking through the wall fill him up, then he pushed his magic towards that thought. It connected, he could feel it. His magic was doing something. Whether or not it would work, he didn't know, but he had to try.

"Ok, it's now or never. Put up or shut up Potter," he admonished himself with a whisper. He cautiously headed towards the wall right next to his door, knowing it led to the hallway. He put his left hand out in front of himself and reached for the wall. It passed right through. Soon enough his whole body went right through the wall without any problem.

"Oh shit, it worked!" He said out loud. He quickly covered his mouth and looked around. He was in the upstairs hallway. He could hear the telly downstairs and knew his aunt and uncle were likely watching their evening programs. He figured his cousin was in his own room playing video games or watching porn or some such. He was about to head downstairs to see if he could sneak out when his cousin slammed open his door and came barreling down the hallway towards the loo. Harry had nowhere to go. But Dudley didn't see him. In fact he walked right past him without even a glance in Harry's direction. He wasn't expecting that. Just seconds before he was thinking of going back through the wall to get his invisibility cloak from his trunk. Now he figured he'd better test this out. He walked down the stairs and into the family room where his aunt and uncle watched television. He steeled himself for a confrontation and stepped into the room. Neither Dursley noticed him. He walked further into the room towards the telly. Still no response from his relatives. He stepped directly in front of the television and waved his hands around. Vernon and Petunia continued watching as if he wasn't even there. So apparently this new ability also made him invisible, at least to muggles. He needed to test it with magical people as well. The possibilities were endless if it worked. The other thing he noticed now was that he wasn't tired. Normally holding a spell for this long would completely tire him out, especially since he hadn't been eating much since being back at Number 4. Yet, he wasn't tired at all. It felt very natural. He felt like he could do this all day, which probably wasn't true, but he really did feel good while holding this spell, or ability, or whatever it was. His next thoughts led him to his growling stomach.

_Right._ He thought to himself. _Gotta get some money, then some real food. I really wish they let us take apparition lessons during 5__th__ year._

He was trying to decide how to get all the way to Diagon Alley when he remembered the time he was running from Dudley and his gang, desperately trying to get away, when he suddenly found himself on the roof of the school. He remembered it well. That wasn't apparition. He didn't remember making a sound, or feeling like he was squeezed through a tube like apparition is supposed to feel. Maybe there was something to all this.

_If I did it once then I should be able to do it again right?_

He concentrated on Gringott's bank and willed himself there with everything he had. In the blink of an eye he was standing in the lobby of the wizarding bank. There was no sound and no odd sensations. One second he was back at Privet Drive, the next he was here. It was that simple. No one had even noticed his arrival. In fact, right as he began to look around to scope out the landscape, a smallish goblin in a hurry to get somewhere walked right through his body. He was nearly in shock. That goblin had just walked right through him. It was like he was out of phase with the rest of the world. He didn't know how it was possible.

_I love magic!_

He watched and waited for a few minutes to take in the situation around him. There were very few wizards in the bank. It was after 9 pm so he assumed most wizards and witches were either home or settled in at the pub. He watched and waited until he was sure there was no one who would see him and he walked towards a goblin teller. As he did he allowed himself to 'phase' back to normal. The teller was not ready for someone to appear right in front of him like that and threw up his hands and made the strangest sound Harry had ever heard. It sounded like a cross between a growl and a squeal. Then the little teller lost his balance and fell backwards out of the raised chair he was sitting in. Harry couldn't help but chuckle, but he did so quietly and hid his face. Soon enough the goblin had righted himself and crawled back up into his chair. With as much dignity as he could muster the goblin said "and what can I do for you this evening?"

Harry responded. "I'd like to withdraw some gold from my vault if you wouldn't mind sir."

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

The goblin looked up at Harry a little more carefully. Clearing his throat he offered. "Please wait here just a moment."

He scurried off towards the back rooms where Harry had never been on the opposite side of the bank from the vault entrance. After a few moments two goblins returned from the same door that his teller had disappeared into. They made their way towards him and while his teller returned to his chair, the other goblin walked directly up to him.

"Mr. Potter. I am Bloodfist an account manager here at Gringotts. We have some business we need to discuss with you, would you mind heading to my office just over this way?" He pointed towards the door he had just come from.

"Sure." Harry responded warily but followed the goblin towards the door anyway.

Bloodfist opened the door and led Harry through to a hallway with at least 20 identical doors on either side. Bloodfist kept walking until he reached a door maybe half way down. He led Harry into an opulent office with enormous bookshelves and a majestic mahogany and marble desk. Instead of pictures or paintings, the walls were adorned with tapestries that depicted battles and war. Despite their graphic detail and gruesome depictions, Harry had to admit that they were probably masterpieces in their own right. Bloodfist motioned Harry towards a chair facing the overlarge desk. Still a bit apprehensive, Harry sat slowly and waited for the goblin to continue.

"Can I assume Mr. Potter, that you have not received our owls requesting your presence immediately?"

"I haven't seen a single owl all summer except my own owl, Hedwig, and my friend Ron's owl, Pigwigeon."

"It would seem Mr. Potter that someone quite powerful is attempting to keep us from contacting you."

"That would be Dumbledore then. I've recently discovered that he's been keeping secrets from me and meddling in my life for quite some time now." As angry as Harry was right now he thought it best to maintain his cool and keep a level head around the goblins. He had noticed that they responded well to courteous speech as well as a calm demeanor.

"I suspected as much. There may be some things we can do to remedy that but first I have to verify that you are in fact Harry James Potter." Bloodfist handed him an ornate dagger and small dish. "Please place a sample of your blood in this container to verify your identity."

Harry took the dagger and sliced his palm, then made a fist and squeezed the blood into the dish. As soon as he opened his fist to assess the cut he was surprised to see it healing itself already. He smiled at the quality of magic the goblins used. He had a feeling the goblins as a whole were a lot more powerful than most wizards thought.

Bloodfist took the dagger and the dish and said, "Very well Mr. Potter your identity has been confirmed and your vaults have been keyed into your blood. The reason I asked you to join me here is because I am the account manager responsible for the Black family accounts. The will of Sirius Orion Black has been verified as authentic and has instructions to be enacted immediately upon his death. You are the sole beneficiary of the estate as well as the recognized Legal and Magical Heir of the previous Lord Black. Upon his death you became Lord Black as he removed the age restriction placed upon the title and estate. His wishes also declared you an emancipated minor under wizarding and magical law. As such, you are now able to claim the Lordship of your own House of Potter as well. An accounting of your holdings has been prepared and will be given to you once you've concluded your other business here." Bloodfist then handed over two wooden boxes to Harry. "These are your Head of House rings for the House of Potter and Black. These rings can only be worn by you, cannot be removed except by you, and have emergency portkeys built in to both your designated home and to St. Mungos. If you place your off thumb to the crest on either ring and simply state 'home' or 'healer', the ring will do the rest. These rings are also undeniable proof of identity here a Gringotts and will serve as your key."

Harry took both rings and placed them on his right hand. The Potter ring he slid onto his ring finger and the Black ring on his middle finger.

"Do you happen to have a way to remove gold without having to travel down to the vaults, in order to expedite purchases for me?"

"Of course." The goblin snapped his fingers and a black credit card appeared in his hand. "This card can be scanned magically at any magical business and be used as a bank draft. In the muggle world it can be used as a regular credit card and will automatically calculate currency and withdraw the correct amounts from your vault."

"Thank you very much Bloodfist. This will save me all sorts of time. I'd also like to remove anyone who has access to my accounts besides myself please."

"It is done Lord Potter-Black. Do you have any further requests?"

Harry shook his head in the negative.

"Then I thank you for your time today at Gringotts. In this folder are the accountings of all your holdings both for the Potter and Black accounts. You will also find a letter from the previous Lord Black addressed directly to you. If we have no other business then I bid you goodnight Lord Potter-Black and may your vaults be filled to overflowing."

"Thank you Bloodfist, and yours as well."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

As he stepped out of Gringotts Harry decided it was safer to find something to eat in muggle London. He phased back to invisible and headed out towards the Leaky Cauldron. When he got to the barrier at the pub he wondered if he could walk through a magical wall as easily as a non-magical one. Sure enough the brick barrier offered no resistance and Harry was able to walk through the Leaky without being noticed by anyone at all.

Just a few blocks away he found a muggle pub that was advertising the world's best fish and chips. He went in and ordered himself a double order of fish and chips and large cola. Just like Bloodfist said his new credit card worked flawlessly and Harry sat down to the first decent meal of his summer. As he was eating he opened the folder he had received from Gringotts. He was floored by the information it contained. He was pretty sure he was one of the wealthiest people in Britain. He seemingly owned a third of the businesses in Diagon Alley and several elsewhere as well. The list of residential properties he owned was unbelievable. On the Black side every property had a long term tenant except Grimmauld Place and a summer home in France. On the Potter side he was surprised to find that he was actually the owner of the Burrow as well as the Rookery where Luna and her father lived, both in Ottery St. Catchpole. He would have to do something about that later. What he was looking for was found near the bottom of the page.

**Potter Manor, Brecon Wales.**

Harry had every intention of leaving Number 4 Privet Drive within the next 24 hours. His plan was to take up residence in Potter Manor and start to build a life for himself that didn't include starvation and locked doors. He also wanted to hire some magical tutors to help him with dueling and transfiguration. He needed clothes and food too. He'd have to see about all that once he was away from Privet Drive and settled into Potter Manor. The thing about all this was he couldn't shake the extreme anger he'd been feeling. Most of it was directed towards Voldemort and his death eaters, and to a lesser extent, towards Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. He was mad at Dumbledore, but he knew Dumbledore well enough to know he didn't mean to be evil. He just made bad choices that led towards evil for Harry. Voldemort, Malfoy, Bellatrix, and the rest of the death eaters relished in every ounce of pain and anguish they caused for him. They intended to kill every time they put on those masks. Trying to push the negative thoughts aside he opened the letter from Sirius.

_Pup,_

_It's not your fault. Whatever happened, and however I bought it, it wasn't your fault. If I'm dead the reason is Voldemort. Dumbledore probably didn't help either but he doesn't intend to hurt us, he's just an old dumbass. It's Voldemort's fault and those masked bastards that do his bidding. You know me. You know I'm as 'light' as they come, but enough is enough. It's time to take the fight to them. It's time to make them pay. You have the right to avenge me. You have the right to avenge your mum and dad. It's time to do something._

_You have to kill them all pup. Every single fucker that has that mark, then the snake faced bastard himself. Kill every single one, and don't think twice about it._

_Love you pup. I always have and I always will._

_Padfoot_

Harry folded up the letter and wiped the tear from his eye. Sirius was right. It was time to start fighting fire with fire, and it started tonight.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Old Tom picked up the early copy of the Daily Prophet that was always delivered straight to his bar at the Leaky Cauldron. He was hoping today there was nothing about You-Know-Who and his death eaters. He read the title on the first page story.

**Azkaban Break In?**

_By David Oliver_

Ministry officials are scrambling this morning to make sense of the deaths of forty-seven inmates in the permanent occupant wing of Azkaban prison. Early in the morning hours it was discovered that every single prisoner who bore the Dark Mark of You-Know-Who was found dead of apparent heart failure. There were no signs of forced entry. There were no signs of foul play, and the wards of the prison were never set off.

Prisoners in the permanent wing are found dead fairly regularly as this wing gets the most direct exposure to the effects of the dementors, however there has never been a single day in prison history where more than three prisoners were found dead on the same day. Adding to the mystery is the fact that each victim bore the Dark Mark. It doesn't take too much thought to deduce that someone or something did this intentionally. Among the victims were brand new residents to Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, and Antonin Dolohov. This reporter does not necessarily condone killing or violence, however one must ask, especially considering the recent mass breakouts and the apparent unreliability of the dementors: Did the person or thing responsible for this actually do us a favor? Is it possible that this is some hero in the shadows? Do we owe this Shadow Hunter a debt of gratitude for ridding us of our society's worst? I am reluctantly grateful. I wonder if you feel the same.


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting Comfortable

**A/N: I can't get this story off my mind so I'm just writing until I run into a natural stopping point. This is not going to be a total dark Harry story nor will it be a total Dumblebashing. Ok maybe a little Dumblebashing. Harry is an angry kid who has realized the mistakes those around him have made and has decided to do something about it. He's not all powerful God-like, but he does have one really awesome ability that allows him to kick a little ass. I can't begrudge him the chance to do that can you? Just sayin. Anyways here is the next chapter. They won't all come this quick. I hope you like it. Leave me reviews so I can be a better writer. **

**Thanks,**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 2 – Getting Comfortable

Harry woke up in a large, very comfortable bed. From the amount of sun streaming in through the windows he figured it was noon or later. Last night was a long one that was for sure. Harry had learned several things about his new gift last night. First, he couldn't jump from location to location unless he was already phased. So when he was a little boy, he must have instinctively phased first then phase jumped to the rooftop. The second thing he discovered while experimenting with his gift was the fact that he could partially phase his extremities. He noticed when he was trying to figure out how to grab something while still phased. He realized pretty quickly that it was almost instinct. He just concentrated on wanting to grab the bottle without phasing back to normal. It was that simple. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that his new ability must not be a **_new_** ability. It was too instinctual. The only solution he could come up with was that his ability was a part of his natural magic. It must be a family magic or some sort of naturally occurring trait.

After using the loo he decided it was time to take a look around. The room he was in was the most beautiful bedroom he had ever seen. There was an oversize fireplace with a polished granite surround and an ornately filigreed cherry wood mantel as the centerpiece of the bedroom. All the furniture in the room was antique cherry with the most beautiful carving and metalwork he had ever seen. Towards the back of the room right next to the loo was a giant walk in closet that was bigger than his room back on Privet Drive. The restroom itself was even bigger than the closet. There was a loo, and an open shower with tile all around. A tub as big as a swimming pool filled up one side of the room, and matching sinks with a huge vanity mirror shadowed the tub on the other side of the room. He vaguely remembered a house elf showing him to this room last night, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember the house elf's name.

"Um, hello. Is there a house elf here who could show me around?"

Pop. "Master. Maisey can show you around if yous like."

"Ah. That was your name. Thanks for bringing me to this room last night. I slept better than I have in a long time."

"Yous very welcome Master. Maisey would do anything for her family."

"Oh good. So, um, yeah. I was hoping to get a look around my new home. Would you be up to showing me around for a bit?"

"Of course, Master. Is you ready now?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Maisey led him down the hallway outside his room. "This is the Master's wing. Theres be the Master's room and four more. Then guest wing is up that hall." She was pointing down a hallway up a set of small stairs and perpendicular to the Master's wing.

"Maisey do you take care of this place by yourself?"

"Maisey takes care of the house and the cooking and Hoby takes care of the grounds and the animals. That's all. Master or his Mistress usually has a personal elf though. Sos you should have more elves soon, probably. If yous want, Master should probably have a younger male elf for his personal elf. If yous want."

Harry couldn't help the smile that popped onto his face. "Maisey are you saying I should find an elf that would also be suitable for you to um, date?"

"Oh no Master! Maisey would never ask for that reason! It just be that…Master needs…well, all proper Lords should be having a personal elf. Maisey thinks a young, strong, male elf would be best for Master. That is all."

Harry chuckled at the little elf as she backtracked. He was getting a kick out of this. "Maisey, just out of curiosity, how old is Hoby?"

"Oh Hoby is old elf Master. Hes be ancient. Hoby has childrens and grandchildrens already."

"I knew it. You want me to be some sort of an elf pimp so you can get your jollies with some hot young man elf."

"Maisey would…I's never be…Master shouldn't…That wasn't…Maisey is not that kind of elf Master. Yous should not talk that way. Hmph."

Harry burst out laughing. "Relax Maisey. I was only kidding with you. I actually agree with you I should have a personal elf, and if he happens to be a young masculine elf with strong magic, and perfect ears… then all the better for you right?" Harry laughed again.

"Oh yous be tricksy Master Harry. Master James was tricksy too. Hes made Maisey blush all the time. Then when he brings Mistress Lily home, she helps Master James pick on Maisey. They was always thinking they was so funny, but they was just goofies. Master James and his Lily, and sneaky Master Padfoot, and Master Moony. They was just goofies they was."

Harry slowed down and became introspective. Maisey noticed and immediately felt horrible. "I is so sorry Master. Maisey doesn't think about her words. Don't be sad."

"No, no, Maisey it's fine. I like hearing about them. It's just a little fresh right now. Besides hopefully I can convince Remus to listen to me and you will get to see Master Moony again soon. Would you like that?"

"Yes Master Harry. Maisey loves cooking for Master Moony. That would be wonderful."

They spent a good two hours exploring the grounds and checking things out. Maisey would tell Harry stories about his parents and their friends, and Harry would explain to Maisey about his life. Harry learned a lot about his ancestral home, including the fact that it was unplottable and warded beyond belief. He honestly had nothing to fear in this home. He wondered idly why his parents hid in Godric's Hollow under a fidelius charm when they could have been perfectly safe here. He learned there were twenty-nine rooms in the house and thirty-six restrooms. There was a dueling room, a ballroom, a formal, and casual dining room, a sitting room, a kitchen, and about ten other rooms for various things. The grounds were huge, and perfectly manicured. Maisey was right of course. Hoby the house elf was ancient, and more than a little weird. He whistled classical music like, Bach and Chopin, as he flung dragon and hippogriff dung around his gardens with magic. It was a strange sight to see. Even stranger was the little toga he wore with the Potter Crest on the left breast. His greek ensemble was completed by the little metal wreath that was stuck to his head with his bat ears sticking out either side. He spoke to Harry and thanked him for returning, but didn't say anything else. He just mumbled or whistled to himself after that.

Harry made arrangements for a meal with Maisey and decided he wanted to go take care of some shopping before the day was out. He thought he'd do most of his shopping in muggle London, then sneak into Diagon Alley for just a few things.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry had spent several hours and several thousand pounds on clothes and other necessities in London when he decided he ought to head into Diagon Alley and get it over with. He had shrunk all his muggle clothes and such and decided he didn't want to be seen, so he phased himself before heading into the alley. His first stop was Ollivander's. He needed some new wand polish and he was hoping to buy a professional grade wand holster. As he walked up to the shop he noticed Susan Bones standing there with her aunt. Harry had harbored a secret crush on Susan for some time now and didn't know if he was ready to face that particular challenge yet. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it best to avoid Ollivander's anyway. He may say something to Dumbledore he reasoned. Yeah, that was as good a justification as any. His newfound cowardice led him to do something even stupider than he could have planned for himself. He found himself heading down into Knockturn Alley. Before he realized what he was really doing he had wandered halfway down the dark alley. It was perhaps fortunate that he did because he saw to his right a small wand maker's shop called 'Pettibone Wands and Staves'. He determined to have a go at it. He walked through the front of the shop and made sure no one was around. He phased to normal and called out, "Anybody here?"

"Aye I hear yeh. I hear yeh," said the grisly old bear of a man who came out from the back. "What brings a lad like you down this far in the dark alley eh?"

"I can take care of myself. I was hoping you may have professional wand holsters. I'll take six of them if you do."

"Aye. I've got holsters. But they won't do ye much good with that piece of shite yer castin with. You oughtta buy you a real wand from me. Untraceable and more powerful than those magic sticks they sell up there in that other alley. What's yers made of?"

"Holly and phoenix feather."

"Oh well that's a rare combo that. Can't necessarily promise yeh anything I've got here would be more powerful, but it'll be quality, and like I said untraceable, even by the Aurors. I'll even give yeh the first holster for free if'n yeh buy a wand from me."

"Well what have you got then? Hurry up man I haven't got all day."

"Oh actin tough now are yeh? Well come here then, let's get you measured up and movin."

After all was said and done he walked away with seven professional grade wand holsters, some new polish, and a new ironwood and basilisk heartstring wand. It felt good, but like the man said Harry couldn't say it felt any more powerful than his first wand. At any rate it never hurt to have a second wand, especially when you are marked for death by Voldemort.

He headed back up to Diagon Alley and over to the Owl Emporium where he bought owl treats for Hedwig and some things for her perch and cage. The last stop he needed to make was to the book store. He needed to pick up a book or two on defensive magic so he could practice this summer. He went into the shop and towards the back corner where he made sure he was alone and phased to normal. He had just turned the corner when he bumped really hard into someone and knocked the books out of their hand.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to what…Oh…erm, hi Susan. How've you been? Oh here let me help you." He picked up the last of the dropped books and came up face to face with the curvaceous, strawberry blonde, beauty who he often thought about. "How are you?"

"I'm good Harry. Fancy seeing you here. I usually don't see you during the summer hols."

"Yeah well my home situation has recently changed for the better, and I've a bit more freedom than I've had in the past so…What about you? What are you up to?"

"Just shopping with my aunty and taking care of some errands."

"Oh. Is your aunt here? I actually wanted to introduce myself to her and set up a meeting. I was thinking about writing to her at the ministry."

"Yeah she's here in the alley but she headed over to the apothecary to pick up some things. Can I give her a message for you or..?

"Sure. Tell her to expect my owl tomorrow at the ministry. Hedwig is the beautiful snowy owl. I'd like to meet with her at her earliest convenience. She can send a reply back with Hedwig. She's probably the only one who can find me. The wards at home are pretty strong."

"Ok. I'll pass that along. It was good seeing you Harry."

"Yeah, you too. Really good, actually." Susan smiled prettily at him and headed her own way. Harry quickly found and purchased his books and got out of Diagon Alley.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry got home to Potter Manor and put his new things away. It was already starting to feel like home. He sat down and had a wonderful dinner prepared by Maisey and was feeling pretty good about himself for the first time in a while. He had just finished eating and was handing his plate and silverware to Maisey when Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire.

"Oh hello Fawkes. I was wondering when you'd show up. The old dumbass has something to say to me I assume. Probably demanding my return to Privet Drive. Well let's have it then."

Fawkes swooped over and dropped a message into Harry's waiting hands. The fiery bird trilled softly as if to say, "don't be mad. He means well."

Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_Harry,_

_I was disturbed to find that the wards on your relatives home have failed. I have no reason to believe you have come to any harm, however, the failure of the wards disturbs me greatly. The only reason those wards could have fallen is because you have decided that you no longer consider that house your home. If this is true, then you have decided to run off on your own somehow. I must admit to being greatly disappointed. I know you are grieving but you and your relations are now in very great danger. Those wards were all that kept Voldemort and the Death Eaters at bay. I am disappointed that you could not trust my judgement in this matter. I believe I was very clear in my reasoning for your return to Privet Drive. I assumed that I had proven my trustworthiness to you. In light of the protections I placed no longer being viable, I'm afraid I must insist that you return with Fawkes and come to Hogwarts immediately so that I can guarantee your continued safety._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I'm not coming back with you Fawkes. You can peck out my eyes and light me on fire. I'm not going with you. This is my home. I'm safe here. He is the one who needs to trust me."

Fawkes just cooed softly and looked at him with a sort of sad face.

"Stay here for a second while I write something back to him."

Harry sat down and wrote out his response, then rolled it up and held it out for Fawkes to take, which the beautiful bird did and then disappeared in flames.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Albus Dumbledore was in his office alternating between pacing in front of his desk and tapping his foot impatiently on the stone floor. Where was that boy? He should be here by now.

A flash of phoenix fire alerted him to his familiars return. To his disappointment, Harry was not with the bird.

"I told you not to return without him Fawkes. Why must you both try my patience so?"

Fawkes flew over and landed on the Headmasters shoulder and knocked on his human's head with his beak in an irritated manner. Then he calmly dropped the letter into Albus' hand.

The white haired man reluctantly took the note and sat at his desk to read it.

_Headmaster,_

_I am safe. You're right I no longer consider that place my home. I refuse to be held prisoner. I refuse to starved, and I refuse to be treated like shit for the rest of my summer. You are right in that I am still grieving. You of all people should understand that. I have been emancipated and taken on the Lordships of both the Potter and Black Houses. I am currently living in my ancestral home at Potter Manor, which, I'm sure you know, is unplottable and has wards nearly as strong as Hogwarts. I assure you I am safe. I will contact you when I am calm enough to have a rational conversation. That is all I have to say at this time._

_Oh and FUCK YOU!_

_Harry_


	3. Chapter 3 - Kidnapped

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed, faved, or followed this story so far. In my head I'm liking where this story is going, I hope you guys are seeing the potential too. If you have ideas for me, constructive criticism, or just love the story, let me know. Every bit of feedback makes me a better writer and story teller. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 3 – Kidnapped

**Shadow Hunter Strikes Again**

_By David Oliver_

Ministry officials are once again baffled this morning by the apparent work of the Azkaban Shadow Hunter. The bodies of six death eaters were discovered in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic this morning having apparently been sent there via the visitors entrance. Each body was found with a visitors badge attached to their clothing stating 'Friend of Cornelius Fudge'. Once again each body clearly bore the Dark Mark of You-Know-Who and in this case, five of them were actually wearing their death eater robes and masks.

The minister will have a lot to answer for this morning as the bodies found have been identified and all have connections to the minister. Gregory Goyle Sr., Peter Parkinson, and Thorfinn Rowle were all three well known financial supporters of Minister Fudge. Peter Parkinson was also a member of the Wizengamot. Perhaps the more serious blow to the minister are the identities of the other three death eaters. David Yaxley, an employee in the Ministry's Department of Magical Control, was a known friend of the Fudge family. John Dawlish was an auror assigned to the minister's security detail, and Delores Umbridge was also found, formerly the Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister, and former High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Umbridge, Dawlish, Goyle, Yaxley, and Rowle were discovered in their robes and masks.

Once again the bodies were found with no evidence of physical violence or foul play. Each died from an apparent heart attack.

The Shadow Hunter has now disposed of fifty-three of You-Know-Who's supporters in under forty-eight hours. Many of which were, until a few weeks ago, well placed members of magical society. It can be no coincidence that, just when it seemed like our world would be plunged into the depths of civil war once again, a powerful force opposing evil has emerged to defend us. Whether the Shadow Hunter remains a mystery or chooses to come forward, they have this reporter's support. Severe tactics or no, there can be no question that the Shadow Hunter is fighting for us. The pressure is now on the Ministry of Magic to respond to these events.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry woke up very refreshed and feeling particularly pleased with himself. The previous evening had been a surprise in many ways. He had no idea Dumbledore would contact him so quickly, and truthfully, Harry had underestimated just how angry he was with his Headmaster. The message he wrote to Dumbledore provided hardly any therapeutic relief and even after Fawkes left he was full of pent up energy and anger.

It was a natural response, he thought, to go out and find some death eater scum and make them pay. He had discovered Parkinson, Yaxley, and Goyle meeting in a back room at the Leaky Cauldron discussing a plan to attack the Abbotts. Hannah's father was Lord Abbott, a light member of the wizengamot, and supporter of harsher penalties for death eaters. The plan was for Goyle and Yaxley to meet the rest of their team and head to the Abbott's home in Essex. When the team of five death eaters arrived they would set up anti-travel wards and kill everyone inside. Harry followed Parkinson out and stopped him before he could reach the designated apparition point. He then traveled to the Abbott's home and took care of the other five. He was astounded and secretly thrilled to find out that one of the death eaters was none other than Delores Umbridge. Her presence gave him an idea that he thought was so brilliant he absolutely had to carry it out.

He stumbled through his morning routine before jumping in to take a long hot shower. As he washed his hair he realized he had better make contact with a few people today or his plans could start to unravel a bit. He first needed to get in touch with Madame Bones to set up a meeting. She would likely be busy today, mostly because of his activities, but he hoped she at least had time to respond to his request for a meeting.

Hermione was probably going spare with worry, and Ron and Ginny likely knew of his flight from Privet Drive because of their parents being in the Order, but would be expecting answers soon. He needed to settle everyone's mind before things got out of hand. There was Remus as well. He knew his honorary uncle would be worried about him, but the Marauder was also one of the few who had faith in what Harry was truly capable of and would be the least likely to do something rash in searching for him.

In a moment of brave stupidity, he decided the best course of action for the day would be to kidnap Hermione and make an appearance at the Burrow. Before he did that though he needed to send Hedwig with his letter to Madame Bones and he needed to take care of a few things at Gringotts.

He didn't feel like making public any news about his abilities so he decided he needed to include Maisey in his plan. As he sat down to a late breakfast he made Maisey sit with him and help him go over his plan.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Hermione Granger was a ball of nerves. Ginny's letter this morning had confirmed her fears. Her best friend was missing. This would be cause for concern for anyone, but for Hermione it was an epic, Armageddon is coming, frizzy hair and chewed fingernails, Oh My GOD what do I do, type of worry. You see her best friend just happened to be the one and only Harry Potter. He was incapable of avoiding trouble. Trouble is attracted to Harry Potter like American girls are attracted to British actors. He literally couldn't walk from class to class in school without some sort of problem. Whether it was annoying gits like Malfoy and Nott, or worse things like basilisks and Dark Lords, shit went down around Harry Potter. His whole life was one big anxiety attack for the people that cared about him.

This morning she read in the Daily Prophet about this new vigilante hero called the Shadow Hunter. She was pretty sure that Harry was in no danger from this character, but it just served to remind her that there were literally hundreds of evil people out there, capable of some very dark magic, that all wanted Harry dead. Worse for her was the niggling in the back of her mind that told her that all this Shadow Hunter business had something to do with Harry. Every other strange, mysterious, or terrifying thing in her life had something to do with Harry, so why not this?

She had just finished her breakfast and the rest of her daily morning routine. Her parents were gone for the day of course. They were both practicing dentists and had a living to make. She was sipping her morning tea and finishing reading the Prophet when a house elf popped into her kitchen.

"Yous be coming with me miss. My master demands it."

Hermione was a Gryffindor, but she wasn't stupid. She knew house elf magic was incredibly strong and she knew she wasn't fast enough to do anything about it.

"And who is your Master?"

"My master be the Lord of Ancient and Noble House. He say yous be getting no answers. No more questions. Yous be coming with me now." With a snap Hermione was immobilized and bound. The little house elf walked calmly over to the Muggle born witch and took her immobilized hand then popped away.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

They appeared in the sitting room of a very old and very well appointed manor. The Noble Lord in question was sitting comfortably in an armchair with one leg propped up on the opposite knee. He was wearing a grey cloak that covered his head and face. He had black slacks and very expensive looking shoes on as well. This man had wealth if nothing else. The manor and the clothes confirmed it. Hermione was thinking frantically, desperate for a way out of this mess. She knew she should have been spending her days with wizarding protection. She could have avoided a mess like this. The Noble Lord in front of her finally decided to break the silence.

"Ah what a lovely thing you are. Are you prepared to perform for your new Lord and Master?"

"I'd rather die." Hermione responded, sticking her chin as far in the air as she could without looking ridiculous.

"Ah that's a good girl. I like my friends with a little spunk."

"You and I will never be friends!"

An overly dramatic gasp was heard from the wizard in front of her. "You wound me Hermione. I've always thought you and I would be friends forever."

Hermione couldn't help but notice the man was trying not to laugh as he answered her.

"Who are you?"

"Really Mione. We've only been apart for two weeks and you've already forgotten your best friend," Harry stated flatly as he removed his hood.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You are a bastard! Don't you ever do anything like that to me again, and tell that blasted accomplice of yours to let me loose!"

Maisey removed Hermione's bonds and the girl in question stalked over to her supposed best friend and punched him in the arm several times. Then just for good measure she reached up and flicked his ear. Hard.

The punches Harry could handle, but the flick was just overboard.

"Damn it Mione! That bloody hurts. Why do you have to be so violent and mean? I thought you'd be ecstatic to see me. After all, I am missing you know." The smirk he flashed her melted most of the anger away.

Hermione grabbed the object of her ire and proceeded to hug the living daylights out of him.

"That's more the response I was expecting. Now I'm assuming you have a list of questions as long as a tentacle of the giant squid?"

"You prat. Of course I have questions. Where have you been? Why did you run away? What is this place? Who is that house elf? Why does she think you're a Lord? Does Dumbledore know where you are? Where did you get those expensive clothes? Do you know anything about this Shadow Hunter character?"

"Wait. Shadow Hunter? What? Who the hell is the Shadow Hunter?"

"Harry, how many times have I told you? You have to read the Prophet so you know what's going on, even if most of it is rubbish. The Shadow Hunter has killed fifty-three death eaters in two days. The writer at the prophet thinks he's some sort of vigilante hero. They're calling him the Shadow Hunter. He's even bigger news than Voldemort right now."

"This is the first I've heard of it. You know I hate reading that rubbish Mione. Me and The Daily Prophet don't have a real positive history."

"I know. Well I'm glad you're safe. Where are we anyways?"

"I guess I'd better tell you the whole story then."

And he did tell her the whole story. He just conveniently left out any parts of the story that gave anything away about his abilities.

"So you're the Lord of not one but two Ancient and Noble Houses?"

"Yep. It's not that big a deal. You know I don't care for titles and such. The perks are pretty amazing though I have to admit."

"Not that big a deal? Harry you probably have several votes on the Wizengamot. You now control the fortune of one of the darkest families in wizarding Britain. You're imancipated. You can do magic legally now outside of school."

"I know, wicked, right? I'm not too keen on all the political stuff yet, but the bit about magic outside of school is brilliant. It's the first good thing that's happened to me, well, ever! I'm just sorry Sirius had to…"

"It's ok Harry. I get it. You don't have to talk about that stuff right now. So what's your plan? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Three reasons. First, I thought it would be hilarious, and it was. You were brilliant by the way. Second, I need to face the Weasleys and I have no intention of doing it by myself. I need my best friend for that one since they won't understand why I don't trust Dumbledore right now. Lastly, I have been thinking about um, a girl, a lot lately and I wanted to talk to…"

"Harry…I was hoping this would never be an issue, but I have to just come right out and tell you. I'm not interested in you that way. I never will be. I think of you like a brother and a friend…"

"What Hermione? No. I haven't been thinking about **_you_** that way. Give me some credit. I consider you my sister in all but blood. You're family to me. Don't get me wrong. I think you're bloody brilliant and beautiful, but I've never thought of you that way. No I'm talking about Susan Bones. I think I fancy her quite a bit, but I have no clue how to go about it. I need your help with…"

Harry never finished his statement because 1.6m of slender, bushy haired girl tackled him and proceeded to hug him like her life depended on it.

"You consider me family?"

"Of course I do Mione. You're the best friend I've ever had. Ron's a good mate, but you're the one who actually gets me. I always wanted a sister and I just naturally think of you that way. I would defend you with my life, and I want you to be happy. I think that's what families do for each other."

"You're a good one Harry Potter," she said as she pinched his cheeks. "Of course I'll help you out, with both the Weasleys and with Susan."

"Thanks Mione."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

_Harry,_

_There has been an emergency session of the Wizengamot called to remove Minister Fudge from office. As you have informed me that you have taken up the Lordship of both the Potter and the Black families, it is my duty as Chief Warlock to inform you of the session. As Lord of both Potter and Black you control nine votes in the Wizengamot. You have been requested to present yourself at the session tonight at 8:30 pm so you may be introduced and take up your seats. As you are still in school it would be wise to assign a proxy to vote for you. I would be glad to do this for you if you would be so inclined. I am also hoping to have a word with you following the session. _

_Looking forward to seeing you._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry held the letter out for Hermione to take and read over again, which was redundant, since she had read the entire thing looking over his shoulder anyways.

"I can't go. I don't want or need to face Dumbledore right now."

"Ok. After you explain yourself to the Weasleys, I expect Mr. Weasley will take your side. Mrs. Weasley may be a tougher sell, but Arthur should be a supporter. You've saved both his and his daughter's lives. He probably knows some way to avoid your having to go in person. He can give you advice or offer a solution. It's worth a try."

"Ok. That sounds like a good plan. Damn it! Why can't that wanker just leave me be for a few weeks? It's not like I'm going dark or anything. I just want some space to figure all this shit out on my own."

"He means well Harry, but I understand where you're coming from. Let's go to the Burrow and see if we can't get some good advice. First though, we have to stop by my house and at least leave a note so my parents don't worry."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Maisey popped the two teens over to the yard outside the Burrow. Harry walked up and knocked on the door. He should have expected the pandemonium that erupted when the door opened. Ginny was standing at the door and promptly threw herself at Harry and then at Hermione as well.

"Who is it dear?" The motherly tones of Molly Weasley chimed.

"It's Harry and Hermione mum," she yelled for all of Ottery St. Catchpole to hear.

The matriarch of the Weasley family ran as fast as she possibly could to the door. A clang sounded in the kitchen as whatever Mrs. Weasley was manipulating with magic came crashing down.

"Come here you infuriating boy!" She hugged him so hard that Harry thought she literally squeezed his shoulders out of their sockets. "Do you know how worried I've been about you? Don't you ever scare us like that again young man!"

"Fat chance that." Ron said as he entered the room and went in for his own hug. "Harry has knack for attracting trouble. He's likely not done causing you worry mum."

"Is Mr. Weasley home from work yet Mrs. Weasley? I've a story to tell and I'd rather not tell it twice. Oh and I'd appreciate it greatly if you wouldn't tell Dumbledore I'm here."

Molly pursed her lips in obvious disapproval, but nodded her agreement anyway.

"Arthur will be here any minute. We can sit down as a family and have a chat over dinner if you'd like. Oh Hermione dear. Come here child. I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Thass alwt, Msss Weeessy," came her muffled response as her face was buried in a Molly Weasley bear hug.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

The Weasleys plus two sat down for dinner and Harry explained everything that he had told Hermione plus the request that Dumbledore had sent.

"I'm not keen on talking with Dumbledore quite yet, and I definitely don't want to be subjected to the Wizengamot right now. I was hoping you may have some advice or a solution for me Mr. Weasley. You're the most knowledgeable person I know about these things."

"Well as a Lord you can assign a proxy with a magically binding oath. Not sure why Dumbledore made it sound like you had to be there. Assigning someone you trust to vote for you can be done from anywhere. Once an oath is taken that person is honor bound to represent your interests on the Wizengamot. Your crest will appear on their robes and your seats can be occupied by that person."

"Now Arthur, if Dumbledore thinks that Harry ought to be there, he should probably be going."

"Molly the lad has had enough trouble for now. He's the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House and he's more than earned the right to make his own decisions. Especially where this family is concerned. Our loyalty will be to him first and foremost. He's member of this family in all the ways that matter. If he asks us to keep his secrets, even from Dumbledore, then so be it."

"Would you be my proxy Mr. Weasley?" Harry interrupted the older couple.

"I…ahh. It would be an honor Harry. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"After hearing your words just a second ago I've never been more sure. I will need your help with the wording of the oath though, I've never done this before."

"Of course, of course. Ginny dear. Would you grab me a quill and some parchment?"

Ginny retrieved the items for her father and Arthur wrote out the oath for Harry to dictate.

"Alright then my boy, you just need to hold your wand and recite the oath. I'll respond when necessary and the oath will bind automatically."

"Ok. Here it goes. Do you Arthur Weasley accept the charge of proxy to the Wizengamot on behalf of the Houses Potter and Black?"

"I do." Arthur responded.

"Do you agree to defend and facilitate the best interests of the Houses Potter and Black in all cases and in all scenarios?"

"I do"

"Do you agree to perform your duties with the honor and integrity befitting the Houses of Potter and Black?

"I do."

"Arthur Weasley is now authorized to stand in proxy on the Wizengamot, representing the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, for myself Harry James Potter. By the laws of magic and the nobility so I say I, so mote it be."

There was a flash of white magic, then the Golden Crests of both Potter and Black floated in the air briefly before affixing themselves to Arthur's robes.

"Before you go off to the Ministry Mr. Weasley there is one more thing I'd like to take care of." He then pulled a shrunken portfolio out of his robe pockets. I need you to sign this parchement so it will all be legal and can be filed correctly with Gringotts and the ministry."

"Of course my boy, what is it?"

"It's the deed to the Burrow and the seventeen acres it sits on. It's yours free and clear as soon as you sign that parchment."

There was a gasp and a thud as an unconscious Molly Weasley hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 - Intimidation

**A/N: Again, I will not always be able to put chapters up this quickly, but this story is sort of writing itself right now so they are coming quickly. **

**Some thoughts about Harry's personality. I like a strong Harry. In this story he is more decisive and kicks a little ass, but he is also pretty vulnerable about a lot of normal social things because he has never been able to develop those skills. You'll see some of that in this chapter. **

**There will be a confrontation with Dumbles at some point, but you're gonna have to wait a bit for it. And I repeat this is not a bash fic. I don't intend to trash Dumbledore in my story, but up to this point he has some things to answer for, and Harry has a right to be upset. It's also healthy for him to spread out the people he trusts a bit.**

**I love the reviews. I take all of them to heart. I will answer some of your questions in the next few chapters and I'll try to keep track of any I don't and give you some sort of response. **

**Here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 4 – Intimidation

Mornings are not something a teenage male enjoys, and Harry Potter was no exception. He looked towards the beautiful clock he'd had Maisey install yesterday and noted, with more than a little annoyance, that it was only a few minutes after eight in the morning.

"Bloody hell. What am I doing awake?" He tapped the side of his head lightly as if prodding himself. "Don't you know what time it is? Damn it anyways."

He knew trying to go back to sleep would be futile, and he definitely had things to do today. He was going to contact Remus today as well as start hunting for a couple of tutors to help him advance beyond his age group in magical skill. Harry knew he was above average in power, but the same could be said for many death eaters. He needed to be trained better. His phasing abilities gave him a decided advantage over his enemies, but he couldn't guarantee that would work against Voldemort himself. He resolved to be a stronger, more attentive wizard. Not just in the subjects he enjoyed, like Charms and Defense, but also in more difficult subjects like Transfiguration and Mind Magics.

Besides if he wanted to woo a beautiful girl like Susan, he had better get his shit together. He had basically lucked his way through the last five years and he refused to do that anymore. There were times when his instincts made him look brilliant, and there were times when the rest of him took over. The usual results during those times generally left him looking like total dumbass. His natural naïveté and his penchant for finding trouble had put him in more than a few embarrassing situations over the years.

He was about to head towards the loo when Hedwig swooped in carrying two different letters for him. He grabbed her an owl treat from the bedside table and told her he'd be back in just a sec. The loo was a more pressing issue at this point.

He finished up washing his hands and walked out to where Hedwig waited on the footboard of his bed. He rubbed the feathers on her neck while he untied the letters. She hooted lovingly at him and clicked her beak affectionately.

"You're the best Hed. What would I do without you?" He gave her one more owl treat then sat on the bed to read his letters.

The first one he opened was from Arthur Weasley.

_Harry,_

_Your owl is brilliant. She flew into the Wizengamot chambers and landed right in front of me as soon as the session ended. She already had one letter addressed to you tied to one leg and she was holding out her other to me and nodding with her beak towards the parchment on the table. Brilliant! Anyways._

_The session tonight can only be described as a rousing success in my opinion. Oh, Dumbledore was not pleased to see me in your place, and seemed rattled at first, but soon settled in and moved forward. The evening started off with the carrying of a motion to revoke the voting privileges of the Nott family. Their vote has been reassigned to a more deserving family. In this case it was the Diggory family. Their family status has now been elevated to an Ancient House, from a Minor House. I can explain more about the specifics when we see each other in person next._

_The second motion of the night was to revoke the voting rights of the Parkinson family. An addendum to the motion was made by Augusta Longbottom to Re-instate the Weasley family to full Noble Status and forfeit the Parkinson vote to us, effectively giving the House of Weasley three votes. It was carried nearly unanimously! In future, my son Bill will represent our interests while I fulfill my duty to your Houses. So in total the light added thirteen votes this evening with the activation of your votes, the reinstatement of the Weasley votes and the addition of the Parkinson and Diggory (formerly Nott) votes. A great win for us._

_The final business of the night was the removal of Minister Fudge, which passed unanimously. He groveled and pleaded of course, but it was a finished thing at that point. We voted Amelia Bones as Interim Minister, with general elections to be held in one month's time. The contenders, of which there are three, are Madame Bones, Arnold Peasegood, the Head of the Obliviators, and Rufus Scrimgour, who is currently the Head of the Aurors._

_That's enough for now. We'll have a chat when you get a chance, hopefully soon, and make sure we are agreed on a strategy moving forward._

_With Gratitude,_

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry was eternally grateful to Mr. Weasley for his help, and was surprised and delighted to hear the news of the Re-instatement and the forfeiture of the dark family votes. He laid the letter aside and picked up the second letter which he knew from Arthur's words was actually written first.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Your letter intrigued me I must admit. I do not feel myself inclined towards the typical trappings of fame and power. I am a firm believer in the idea that respect must be earned. I also believe power without accountability corrupts absolutely. _

_My first thought when I read your letter and understood that you are now the Lord of two of the most powerful Houses in the wizarding world, was that the power and authority of your new station must be going to your teenage head. I then noticed the sincerity with which your request was written. I must also admit that my niece, Susan, speaks very highly of you. She seems to be quite fond of you and I hope to learn why that is._

_I am inclined to grant your request for a meeting on two conditions. The first is that the meeting remain private. I do not wish to be hounded by the press as to why you visited my office. The second is that Dumbledore knows nothing of our meeting. I love the old man, and believe he has good intentions. I am, however, tired of his manipulations on behalf of 'the greater good'. _

_With this in mind, I hope you will agree to an informal dinner at my home this Thursday next, the 11__th__ of July at 7pm. You may send your RSVP with this lovely owl. She is a most intelligent owl, and I admit I am already inclined to trust her._

_Regards,_

_Madame Amelia Bones_

_DMLE Head, British Ministry of Magic_

Harry didn't know what pleased him more, Madame Bones agreeing to meet him or her comments concerning Susan being fond of him. He couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face. The smile quickly faded, however, when he realized he was having a private dinner with the girl he fancied and her very intimidating Guardian.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

It was Sunday the 7th of July and Harry was meeting with one of his potential tutors this morning. Jedediah Longo was a world renowned dueler and charms expert. He burst on the scene of the International Dueling Circuit four years ago and hadn't lost a duel since. There were rumors that he was secretly apprenticed to the legendary assassin Giancarlo Capello. Harry made contact with him through Professor Flitwick. The diminutive professor had agreed to help Harry as long as he was not directly involved. He liked the idea of Harry seeking further training and even offered to write the initial letter. He easily agreed to keep this knowledge from Dumbledore, but didn't want to cause problems with his direct involvement.

Harry was roused from his thoughts by Maisey, as she popped into the sitting room with a wizard dressed in black. "Master this be Master Longo. He did not resist Maisey or attempt to hurt mes."

"Thank you Maisey. You're the best." The little elf beamed and popped out of the room. "Master Longo before we begin I must inform you that we are in my home. Any attempts to harm me in any way will be met with lethal force from the ancient wards. When you leave the property you will forget all knowledge you previously had of this house or of the property. You will remember our time here but that is all."

"I understand. I've experienced similar wards at the home of my master, and please, call me Jed. I'm only thirty-one and you'll be my first apprentice. I don't think I've earned the high titles yet."

"Good, you can call me Harry. I hate titles almost as much as I hate the people who use them."

Jed laughed heartily. "Good because too much formality would only keep us from accomplishing our goals anyway."

"I've never done this before Jed. What is the going rate for a teacher of your caliber?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't matter though because I wouldn't let you pay me anyway. I am under strict orders from my master to take on a worthy apprentice and you are the first wizard who meets my criteria, at least in principle. I'll be honest with you, if my evaluation of you doesn't match up with what I've been told about you, I will simply leave and you'll never hear from me again."

"And what have you heard of me?"

"Among other things, that you are the most talented Defense and Charms student to come out of Britain since Dumbledore himself. That your instincts are nearly flawless, and that you would give your life for your cause."

"Oh. Well I hope I live up to that."

"If you do I'll take you on as my apprentice. It's as simple as that."

"Ok. Let's head to the Dueling Room then."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

The dueling room was one of the largest in the house. It was around forty meters long and twenty-five wide. It was really perfect for dueling or training.

"Alright." Jed commanded. "There's not going to be any drills, or practice, or warm up time. We are going to duel until there is a clear winner, meaning one of us is unable to continue. Whether it is by disarming, unconsciousness, or yielding does not matter. Nothing lethal… yet. Otherwise, anything goes. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Prepare yourself."

Harry took up his position. They were standing maybe twenty meters apart on opposite ends of the room.

It started with a stunner followed by a disarming spell from Jed. Harry easily sidestepped both curses and returned the same two spells of his own which were also easily sidestepped.

The two combatants moved backwards and forward, and side to side trading minor curses and not really testing each other too much. Jed was the first to up the ante when he sent a spell chain of bombarda, expelliarmus, bombarda in quick succession. Harry dove out of the way of all three, but Jed had sent a second spell chain consisting of the same curses in the exact direction Harry dove. Harry was forced to raise a shield to protect himself. All three spells hit his shield straight on. The final spell broke Harry's shield and knocked him back, but didn't truly connect. Harry righted himself and went back to work. They began trading spells again at a much faster pace. Jed was throwing curses faster than Harry could avoid them and he was being forced to use shields more and more. Still the curses came faster.

Jed's wand was a blur. Harry was able to block most of the spells but he was already sore and bleeding from the ones that got through. Jed finally sent a chain of five different curses, the last being a disarming spell. Harry knew he couldn't avoid them. Instinctively he did the only thing he could. He phased.

Harry picked himself up and gathered his wits. Knowing the spells from Jed couldn't hit him.

Jed watched and waited. He was surprised by what had happened, but he didn't let it show. All of the sudden a hand with a wand appeared and threw a hex. He shielded and threw a curse back. The curse hit nothing. The hand reappeared several meters away and fired again. Then again, and again. The spells were coming from nowhere and everywhere. He knew Harry was moving somehow quicker than humanly possible. Jed did the only thing he could think of. He started throwing disarming spells as fast as he could in every direction at about hand height. None of them connected and the wand and hand were steadily moving closer to him. The spells were coming faster but they were steadily getting weaker as well.

Jed analyzed as he fought. He knew he couldn't hit the target but he had to keep the pressure on. He watched as the target was obviously moving towards him but he couldn't predict the next spot fast enough to disarm. His shields were actually starting to take a bit of a pounding now. He could tell that Harry was tiring though. The spells were less powerful and he was casting less often.

This went on for a minute or two longer with Jed keeping the pressure on and Harry still eluding him. Finally Harry's hand and wand appeared at Jed's chest. Jed threw himself to the side and kicked up his trailing leg at the same time. His foot caught the wand hand and sent the wand flying. Jed rolled back the other direction and deftly caught Harry's wand in his off hand.

Harry reappeared just a meter away, panting and bleeding. His head was down in defeat.

"What were you doing there, and how did you do it?" Jed asked while his eyes searched Harry for answers.

"I call it phasing. I don't know how I do it, but I can walk through walls, and spells don't touch me. I can phase jump, sort of like apparition, but faster and cleaner, and I can partially phase my extremities."

Jed watched Harry with a bit of awe, although Harry only saw an emotionless mask.

"That was impressive. I accept you as my apprentice. The first things we are going to have to work on are stamina, faster casting, including spell chains, and tactics. You could have beaten me, had you chosen to jump behind me, as opposed to going for the obvious chest shot."

"Thanks," Harry said as his wand was returned to him. I'll try to do better."

"That's just it. You did outstanding. There are very few wizards anywhere that could do better against me. With some hard work and discipline you'll likely be much more dangerous than I am. So, moving forward we'll meet three times a week. 9am to Noon in this room. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. No exceptions. On your off days I want you exercising. Running and such. Agreed?"

Harry nodded. "Sounds good to me. Um, if you wouldn't mind. Please don't tell anybody about what I can do?"

"The nature of the Master/Apprentice relationship keeps me from revealing your secrets, but if it will make you feel better, I'll give you an oath."

"It would make me feel better. Thank you."

Jed did give his oath, and Harry did feel better about it. The two walked to the apparition point and Harry promised once again to work hard on his off days. Jed waved and left with crack.

Maisey demanded that she be allowed to tend to her master's injuries, and went about healing him and cleaning him up.

He had already met with and hired his transfiguration tutor. He was a Welsh wizard named Jonathan Yates. He had a Double Mastery in Transfiguration and Charms. Harry felt good, in general about the direction of his education and preparation.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry was fussing over the shirt he was wearing while looking in the mirror. He normally wasn't a picky dresser. Jeans and a t-shirt were more than alright most of the time, but tonight was different. He was having dinner with Madame Bones and Susan at Bones Hall. Madame Bones had emphasized that this would be a casual dinner, but he wanted to look his best. In the end he went with a pair of casual slacks and comfortable loafers, with a nice looking shirt and v-neck sweater. He looked nice, but in his own mind he looked like an idiot. Why would a beautiful girl like Susan be interested in dolt like him? Why would Madame Bones agree to help him? The more he thought about it all the more nervous he became. He was holding the portkey he was provided like it was his lifeline. His knuckles were white and his palms were sweaty. He felt the familiar tug on is navel and the world twirled around him in spiral.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry landed in the parlor of Bones Hall and fell in a heap to the floor. Laying sprawled out on the floor, the tension of the situation sort of got to him. "Bugger me anyways. I hate fucking portkeys…" He mumbled under his breath. He pushed himself off the floor and righted himself.

"Heh hmm." Came a mature sounding female voice. While another more delicate voice giggled.

Harry turned to see that Madame Bones and Susan were standing there waiting for him, and had probably seen, and heard the entire episode. Mortified by his own actions Harry began to apologize.

"Madame Bones, Susan. Please forgive my rudeness. Portkeys and I have never gotten along well…still I should keep my words to myself. Sorry."

"Nonsense my boy. I found it rather funny myself, and I could use a few more laughs in my life. Shall we move on to the dining room then?" She gestured towards the door a few meters away and turned to lead them in that direction.

Harry caught Susan's eye and said "Evening Susan. It's good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Harry, and don't worry about Aunty. She comes across sort of strong and intimidating, but she's a softy underneath. She has just had to learn to be strong because of her job and her role as my guardian. Just be yourself, she'll love you.

"Thanks. I will." He followed Susan into the dining room and was directed towards a seat facing her at the table. Madame Bones sat at the head of the table. A house elf brought drinks and appetizers and placed them neatly in front of the three.

"Mr. Potter, I thought it would be a good idea to have a talk about the things you have on your mind before the main meal is brought out. That way you'd have no reason to be nervous or apprehensive during dinner."

"Thank you Madame Bones, and please call me Harry."

"You're very welcome Harry, and likewise you can call me Amelia when we are away from the ministry like this. Tell me, what is it you have on your mind? I received your letter before any of this Minister of Magic business so I know this isn't necessarily a political request."

"Oh no, it's not political. It's a couple things really." Harry was getting more nervous by the second, but he steeled himself and put as much strength behind his voice as he could. It wouldn't do to appear weak in front of this woman.

"I'm sure you know by now that my Godfather emancipated me in his will. I am now a legal adult in the wizarding world and I'm suddenly the Lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses. I find myself in need of allies both political and personal. I have always respected your policies and the way you handle yourself. You were the first to believe the truth when I told it to the Wizengamot at my hearing and I haven't forgotten that. I have been lied to and manipulated by so many people in my life for so long, that I find myself not trusting too easily. I need someone who I can learn from and look up to who doesn't have a pre-existing agenda."

"What makes you think I can be trusted?"

"I may be brash and quick to fight, but I am more observant than most give me credit for. I'm smarter than people think I am, and lastly, I have good instincts, and those instincts tell me I can trust you."

"Let's say I'm interested in being an ally of yours, how would this relationship work?"

"Well first of all, I need help with some basic things, like how to speak with other Noble Lords, who to trust, and such. I also need help learning occlumency. If you can help with those things in any way I would be grateful. I am fairly sure that you need help understanding the workings of Lord Voldemort and his ridiculous followers. Nobody on our side understands him better than I do. Not even Dumbledore. Not to mention I know the names of some fifty death eaters and I can tell you for a fact that those blokes they found at the ministry the other day aren't the only ones who've been cashing a ministry paycheck."

Amelia pondered his words for a moment. "Your requests are simple enough, and I do want more information concerning V-Voldemort and his followers especially those working for the ministry currently.

"Azkaban won't hold them." Harry responded with steel in his eyes. "They need to be sent through the veil."

"I agree. Something I intend to push for, especially if I become minister. I like you Harry. I think you have moxie, like your parents. I liked them too. They were good people and would be proud of you I should think."

"Thank you Amelia, that means a lot to me."

"And what is your second request child? Something along those same lines?"

Harry tensed and swallowed loudly. "My second request is somewhat more personal."

"Oh. Well you have nothing to be ashamed of here my boy. Out with it then."

Harry swallowed again. '_Come on Potter. You're a bloody Gryffindor. Stop being a nancy boy and say it'_, he shouted at himself.

"I'd like your permission to ask Susan out to dinner. On a date. Soon. By ourselves."

Amelia's eyebrow raised and she smiled slightly.

"Susan. Would you be amenable to spending some time with this young man?"

"I'll have to think about it Aunty. After all he has that messy hair. And he's a bit wiry looking don't you think?"

Harry's head dropped. He'd hoped she was interested in him.

Seeing his response Susan immediately backtracked. "Harry, I was only joking with you. Of course I'd like to get to know you better."

"You would?"

"Of course. I would have thought that would be obvious. I dropped hints all the time in D.A. I've been waiting months for you to ask me."

Harry's downcast face changed to one of astonishment and the hint of a smile formed.

"It looks like I'm going to have to teach you some things though. I mean seriously you can stand toe to toe with death eaters, but you can't take a joke from a pushover like me. I'm making it my mission to loosen you up emotionally." With that she grabbed his face and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Harry's eyes bugged to twice their normal size.

"Susan!" Amelia scolded. "You're going to break him. You must ease a boy into things like this. How many times have I told you? They have to think the first move is their idea. It's a male thing. You can't be this brazen all the time." This last bit was said with more than a little mirth.

"Oi," said Harry once he got his bearings. "I'm being vulnerable here and you two are just having me on."

Susan giggled. "Oh Harry. We Bones girls are more than most wizards can handle. We were just having a bit of fun with you."

"So you really do want to go out with me?"

"Yes, of course."

"And I really do have your permission?" He said to Amelia.

She nodded. "You do."

"Then let me correct something that's been bothering me."

He grabbed Susan's face with both hands and kissed her good and proper. No shocked face, no indecision. Just good old fashion snogging. He held the kiss for a good long while too. He reluctantly pulled back and saw the pleased expression on Susan's face.

"That is what our first kiss should have been. There. Now I feel better."

He retook his seat and grabbed a bite of cracker and cheese.


	5. Chapter 5 - Thwarted

**A/N: Lots of good response this last time. I appreciate the reviews and the readers. This chapter is pretty packed with action and info. It feels a bit smushed together to me, but I didn't have the patience to go through and spread things out. It's still good, I think. Let me know what you think. Again thanks for the great response to this story.**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 5 – Thwarted

Harry, Susan, and Amelia talked and laughed for hours sitting around the table in the dining room of Bones Hall. Harry was having so much fun he completely forgot about death eaters and Dark Lords. Susan was radiant and he planned on getting more acquainted with her as soon as possible. He just wanted to know her. Her likes and dislikes. Her fears, her dreams, everything that made up the package that was, to his eyes, so gorgeous.

He also noticed many things about Madame Bones. She was someone he could trust. He had already determined that, and he made it a point to hold up his end of the alliance they had formed. She was a fighter. There was an alert sense of cunning in her that led him to believe she was the kind of person that would ultimately win this war for the light. She had firm principles on which she placed her entire moral stance. Trust, integrity, honor, and loyalty. She believed in bravery, cunning, and even violence, but she let her own moral compass be focused on the former. She was an impressive witch, he had to admit.

They were finishing up what was left of dessert and chatting about quidditch of all things, when a loud bang resounded throughout the house.

"The wards are being attacked!" Amelia announced. She went to the floo and threw some powder in calling out 'safe house'. Nothing happened. She grabbed both teens hands and attempted to apparate. Nothing. She was starting to get a bit frantic but kept her cool. "Tovy?" She called out.

A little male house elf popped into the room. "Tovy can you take the three of us to the safe house?"

"The safe house is not being there mistress. Tovy can't find it with his magic!"

"The safe house must be compromised or destroyed," said Amelia.

"Dammit why can't these bastards just leave me alone?" asked a frustrated Harry. "Maisey."

Maisey popped into the room and looked at Harry.

"Maisey can you take all three of us to Potter Manor?"

"I's only being able to take two peoples at once Master Harry. Maisey can come back for the last one."

"You two go," commanded Amelia. Harry looked stricken but did as she said. Maisey took Harry and Susan by the hand and popped over to Potter Manor. When they arrived, Harry ordered Maisey to return and get Madame Bones immediately. Then he turned and started to run off.

"Where are you going?" shouted Susan.

"I'm just going to make some arrangements and alert some people as to what is going on. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

With that he continued into the next room and phased, then jumped back to Bones Hall. When he returned he saw Amelia and Bellatrix Lestrange locked in an epic battle. Both witches were casting spells like madwomen and each were landing some nasty hexes. Belltrix started casting killing curses and cruciatus curses. Maisey was standing to the side desperately trying to get to Madame Bones without being hit by a curse. Madame Bones was frantically conjuring metal shields and summoning objects to block the curses.

Harry's anger flared. This was the woman who killed his Godfather. She tortured Neville's parents into insanity. He had more rage moving through him against her than he even had for Voldemort in that moment. He silently moved towards Bellatrix and stepped up to her with a purpose. She never saw or heard a thing. Harry pulled out his wand and stuck his hand inside Bellatrix Lestrange's chest. She deserved worse than the others he convinced himself. He partially phased his hand and wand back while they were still inside the evil woman. She convulsed for a second as a pain caused her to stop casting spells. Harry pointed his wand up and shouted a reducto curse.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Amelia was fighting for her life. She was a capable fighter and powerful witch, but Bellatrix was going to beat her and probably kill her, she was certain. She couldn't defeat this woman one on one. She was desperately conjuring and summoning things to block her unforgiveables when all of the sudden Bellatrix stopped. Just as quickly the upper two-thirds of the vile woman's body exploded in a shower of gore and blood. Just then Harry's little house elf rushed over to her, grabbed her hand and popped her to safety.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry phased his hand again and turned away from the violence he had just caused. He saw the shocked expression on Amelia's face before Maisey grabbed her hand and took her away.

Harry could hear fighting in other rooms and assumed the Order or the aurors had showed up to help. He moved swiftly into the open sitting room and found a heated battle between three Order members and seven death eaters. Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley were fighting for their lives. Emmaline Vance was on the ground in front of Tonks, dead. Harry moved into the room and started towards the death eaters.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Remus was tiring quickly. He really hoped Albus or Moody would show up soon. He didn't know if he could fight much longer. They had been alerted by a set of warning wards Albus had set up when Amelia became interim minister. He worried that she would be a prime target because of her aggressive policies concerning death eaters. Apparently he was right. From the moment they arrived they were in a fight for their lives.

At first there were nine death eaters with Bellatrix leading them and being the tenth. Bellatrix snuck away, to pursue Amelia, Remus assumed, but none of them were able to slip away to help. There were too many other death eaters. Emma Vance got off a cutting curse that severely wounded one of the death eaters just as his partner sent the killing curse at her. It hit her square in the face. She didn't have a chance. Remus then hit her killer with a reducto to the head, more than likely killing the man. His injured partner portkeyed them both away at that point. Since then, no one had landed any significant curses and the battle stalled. They had been stuck in this room fighting for their lives for at least five minutes though it seemed so much longer. His main concern was keeping his friends at either side of him from dying.

Suddenly, Tonks was hit with a cutting curse that slashed her lower arm. She went to the ground to make herself a smaller target. Remus attempted to protect her as he started seeing more curses make it past his shield.

It was then that the first death eater fell to the ground, and soon after the one right next to him fell as well. The remaining death eaters noticed and went to retrieve their portkeys so as to escape. All at once the portkeys flew out of their hands and towards a spot where Remus swore he just saw a hand holding a wand. The portkeys disappeared along with the hand and wand. Mere seconds later the closest death eater fell dead like the others. Kingsley snapped out of it first and sent a cutting curse that nearly decapitated one of the shocked villains. Then another went down the same way the others had. Remus sent a reducto that hit the next death eater in the chest and nearly blew a hole right through him. The sixth masked fighter went down silently like the others, then Kingsley hit the last death eater with a severing charm that cut him in two.

Tonks moved forward carefully to check things out with Remus covering her, while Kingsley ran in the direction where Bellatrix had gone. They determined that all seven were dead just as Dumbledore rushed in with Moody and Arthur Weasley. Kingsley returned at the same time.

"Bellatrix is dead." He handed Dumbledore her wand. "Her head, shoulders, and most of her chest are just gone. The rest of her is lying in a pool of blood in the dining room. Amelia and Susan are nowhere to be found. Hopefully they are safe," the large auror reported.

"What happened here then?" asked the gruff voice of Alastor Moody.

Remus stepped forward as Tonks attempted to take care of the cut on her arm. "We caught up with the death eaters in this room here, and immediately got caught up in a battle for our lives. Bellatrix was leading nine other death eaters. While the nine held us in place with spellfire, Bellatrix snuck off. We assume to hunt down Amelia and Susan."

He told the tale of the battle in the sitting room down to the last detail, including his observations of their mystery ally. He concluded that his opinion was that the Shadow Hunter saved their lives.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this then knelt down next to his fallen Order member. "Ah Miss Vance. I wish your involvement in this war hadn't ended like this. I shall miss your poignant observations in our meetings. I wish you nothing but the best as you embark on your next great adventure."

"Albus," Remus softly spoke. "If that was the Shadow Hunter, and I believe it was…It was a wizard."

Everyone gave Remus their full attention. "I saw a hand holding a wand appear out of nowhere and summon the death eaters emergency portkeys to prevent them from escaping. It disappeared just as quickly, along with the summoned portkeys. I've never seen magic like that. Certainly not from a wizard."

"We have much to discuss. Alastor, call everyone together and meet in my office at the castle in one hour. Harry is still angry with me and I have been unable to secure the use of Grimmauld Place as Order Headquarters. We will discuss tonight's events as well as young Harry, and this Shadow Hunter. Nymphadora," Tonks grimaced at her hated first name.

"Get your wounds attended to and then attempt to determine Amelia and Susan's location before the meeting. I would like to assure everyone that she…they are safe. Kingsley, please report everything to the Aurors when and if they arrive. There is no need for any secrecy, tell them anything and everything you saw tonight. Arthur if you could gather Molly and meet me before the meeting to discuss young Harry. I think that will be all. I'll see you all shortly."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry returned to Potter Manor in his own rooms. He cleaned off his hand and wand went to the loo and empied the contents of his stomach. He may have the resolve to kill death eaters but the results of his attack on Bellatrix turned even his revenge driven mind about what were, and what weren't, humane methods of killing. The doubts he was beginning to have about whether or not he was a murderer were lessened somewhat by the repulsive feeling he had over Bellatrix's violent death. He resolved to never kill in that manner again. He knew he didn't have the fortitude to torture and maim like the death eaters do.

"Maisey."

Maisey popped in just like she always did.

"Master, what can Maisey be doing for you?"

"I'd like you to prepare two guest bedrooms for Amelia and Susan. I'd also like for you to contact Tovy, the Bones house elf, and make arrangements to have some of their clothes and essentials brought here to the manor."

"I's be doing it right away Master."

"Thanks Maisey."

Harry washed his face and went down to look for the Bones women.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Amelia was sitting with her niece trying to be a source of comfort, but her mind kept going to all the things that needed to be done. She needed to make contact with the ministry. She needed to contact Dumbledore. She needed to make arrangements to stay somewhere safe for a while. The list went on and on.

Susan, for her part, was mostly calm, although she was shaken and scared. She had said Harry went off to make some arrangements. Amelia didn't know what arrangements the young man had to make. She hoped it wasn't on her behalf. She hated feeling like she was depending on someone else.

Harry just so happened to walk in at that very moment.

"Amelia, Susan how are you guys?"

"A little shaken up, but otherwise alright," the elder woman replied. Susan just nodded. "Where have you been Harry?"

"I made a few arrangements on your behalf. I hope that's alright with you. I had Maisey set up a couple of rooms for you here at Potter Manor in the guest wing. She is arranging with Tovy to grab some of your clothes and necessities. You can stay here as long as you like. In fact, I recommend that you do. This is one of the safest places in Britain and no one else knows you're here. I'm also going to have Gringott's hire the best team of warders in the world to come and re-establish the wards on Bones Hall, as well as add a few extra precautions. The next time those fuckers try something like this they'll find it impossible to get to you."

"Harry, we can't accept such an extravagant gift from you," argued Amelia.

"You can and you will. You are an ally of House Potter. I do not take that responsibility lightly."

Amelia frowned while Susan smiled. "You won't win an argument like this with Harry Aunty. He has to help people, it's who he is."

"Thank you Susan. She's right Amelia. You may as well give in. You're now under the protection of House Potter. Live with it. Now I suggest you contact some of your aurors to let them know you are alive and well. Tonks or Shacklebolt would be a good idea to get in touch with, wink, wink. Don't let them know you're here, just that you are safe and unhurt."

"Alright Harry. I'll agree to this as long as you remember who you're dealing with. I was an auror for a long time you know. Being a woman on the auror force isn't easy. I've learned a thing or two along the way."

"Of course," he said with a smirk. "I have nothing but respect for my elders. Especially those as 'elder' as you."

He tried to run from the stinging hexes but it did no good. He still would wake up in the morning with welts on his backside and legs. Such is life.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Albus Dumbledore was sitting across from Arthur and Molly Weasley. He'd asked them to meet him a little earlier than the rest of the Order of the Phoenix because he had some questions about Harry Potter.

"Surely you two understand that I've only ever tried to do what's best for Harry."

"While you may genuinely believe that Albus, I'm forced to disagree," replied Arthur. "Some of the greatest heartache of his life has been a direct result of your actions and decisions. Now I can't say that we're innocent because I've fought with Molly on this very issue, but I believe that if Harry was treated like an adult and given the necessary information when he should have, not only would his Godfather still be alive, but he wouldn't be so angry with you."

"I've only ever tried to give Harry what he needed, when he needed it, so as to not overwhelm him. He deserved a normal childhood."

"And yet his childhood was anything but normal wasn't it Albus? Do normal children sleep in broom cupboards? Do normal children grow up being called a freak by their guardians? Are normal children beaten and treated like slaves from the age of three? Do normal children get physically or mentally attacked by not one but five different professors during their time in school? Are normal children forced to watch as the closest thing to a father they have ever known is murdered before their eyes? Do you see the pattern Albus? Do you even see? Or are you so blinded by your own plan for the world that you can't even see the pain and suffering you've inflicted on the young man who is the centerpiece of that plan?"

Albus looked at the man in front of him with a confused and pained expression. He felt old and worn out. Had all those things really been his fault? He steeled himself and asked the difficult question.

"What must I do to regain his trust?"

"Well, no more secrets would be a good start. Start telling him the whole truth. Let him make his own decisions. Trust him to make the right choices."

"How can I let him just make his own choices when so many lives depend on those choices? How can I trust a boy to choose the right path?"

"He's no boy, Albus. You and Voldemort made sure of that. He's a man. A good man. A smart man. A man that deserves to choose what is right and what is wrong. He still loves you Albus, he still respects you. He's just angry with you, and he has a right to be. Let him come to you, and when he does you need to guide him, not control him. Give him advice, not ultimatums. Teach him to be the man he has the potential to be."

"I often forget, Arthur, because of your quiet demeanor, just how wise you are. I will try to do as you say. It is difficult for a man in my position to admit that others are also capable of seeing the end. That others may have alternative ways to achieve the ultimate goal. I will wait for Harry to come to me, and when he does I will take my lashing and move forward, hopefully better for it."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

The blood on the floor hardly made him feel any better. The stupid muggles who died as his tension reliever couldn't quell the anger he felt right now. This Shadow Hunter and the Order of the Phoenix were decimating his ranks. He had lost over sixty of his death eaters in the last week, including all his favorites. Lucius and the others he could handle, they were important to his plans sure, but Dolohov, Rookwood, and Bellatrix were truly artists when they killed. They struck fear in people that made his glorious plan easier. He wanted to lash out, but he couldn't afford to lose any more death eaters. He needed to rebuild. He only had about seventy marked followers left, and most of them were worthless.

He needed to kill this Shadow Hunter. He needed to kill Dumbledore, and he needed to kill Harry Potter. The boy was the ultimate goal, but the other two prevented him from fulfilling his grand plans.

The door to the room opened.

"Master, I've been sent…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!

He realized what he had done as soon as he did it.

"Dammit. Stay out of here! I don't want to kill anymore of my followers today. STAY OUT!

He paced and cursed. Cursed and paced.

"WORMTAIL! COME TO ME! WORMTAIL!"

The small rat faced man scurried into the room and bowed low.

"What can I do for you master?"

"Bring me more muggles. I need to kill something and I can't afford to lose anymore of my followers."

"It will be done Master."

A few minutes later Peter Pettigrew, better known as Wormtail, led a group of ten men and women into the presence of his master. They were all in chains. They were all naked, and they were all dirty and shivering. Wormtail bowed to his master again and scurried out of the room.

One of the larger male prisoners, who must have been braver than the others, chanced a look into his captors eyes.

"Who are you? Some kind of a pathetic circus freak?"

"Diffindo."

The man was now bleeding out from the neck, and struggling to breathe.

"I am Lord Voldemort. Now who else has a question for me?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Conversations

**A/N: Took a little longer this time, but this is probably about how often updates will come out. Once every 7 to 10 days. Thanks sincerely for all the feedback on the last couple chapters. It helps to know what you guys think as I write new content. I'm pretty happy with the direction of this story right now, let me know if you think the same. This chapter is about Harry getting some explanations, and giving a few himself. Hope you like it. Thanks again.**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 6 – Conversations

Amelia Bones sat at the table in the casual dining room of Potter Manor. A copy of the Daily Prophet was splayed in front of her. The entire first page and most of the second were devoted to the attack last night at her home. The lead article revealed some information she hadn't intended to become public.

**_Attack at Bones Hall!_**

**_By Meredith Barnaby_**

_You-Know-Who's followers brazenly attacked the ancestral home of Interim Minister of Magic Amelia Bones last night, and paid dearly for their efforts. Ten death eaters, led by notorious escaped convict Bellatrix Lestrange viciously attacked Bones Hall yesterday in the evening hours. Eight death eaters, including their leader Mrs. Lestrange herself, were found dead in the house when the fighting was over. _

_Amelia Bones and her niece escaped to a safe location during the fight, and neither were injured. _

_The Daily Prophet would be glad to report that the Aurors of the Ministry came to the rescue and saved the day, but sadly that was not the case. In fact, this reporter found herself on the scene before any on-duty aurors arrived. The defense of the Minister and her home was instead carried out by an apparently joint effort by members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Shadow Hunter._

_The members of the Order on hand reported that no formal alliance has ever been formed between themselves and the Shadow Hunter, although it is evident that they all gave the Shadow Hunter credit for saving their lives and turning the tide of the battle. It was determined that four of the deceased death eaters were killed in the normal manner of the Shadow Hunter. Their hearts were simply stopped and no other injuries or symptoms were found. Three others died due to injuries received during the fight with the Order of the Phoenix. Two death eaters escaped via portkey, but it was reported that both were gravely injured at the time. The last, one Bellatrix Lestrange herself, was killed in a very violent manner which will not be described here. _

_Ms. Emmaline Vance was the only reported death among the defenders of the Interim Minister. An obituary and funeral arrangements will be announced later this week by the Daily Prophet._

_The events of last night bring about new developments in the war against You-Know-Who on three separate issues. The first is the Order of the Phoenix openly defending the light without hiding any of the details after the fact. In the past the Order has been very private and content to stay in the shadows. While no witch or wizard has ever wondered which side Dumbledore and his Order fight for, a low profile has always been the norm. Openly defending an individual of Madame Bones stature, and then remaining on the scene to answer questions, is a significant departure for the vigilante group. It could signify Dumbledore's confidence in the current political climate as trending towards the light._

_The second development has to do with the Shadow Hunter. By all accounts the Shadow Hunter is the one responsible for Bellatrix Lestrange's death. The Order of the Phoenix and Madame Bones herself both denied responsibility for the vicious death eater's demise. This is the first killing attributed to the Shadow Hunter that has hinted at anything violent. The Shadow Hunter's actions thus far can almost be described as humane, but Lestrange was killed in a very gruesome way. Did the Shadow Hunter, whoever they are, have a personal vendetta against the death eater? Was there a struggle or battle that we are unaware of? Did the hated Lestrange uncover the Shadow Hunter's true identity? We may never know._

_The final issue raised by last night's events is perhaps the most disturbing. Ministry Aurors failed to respond to an attack on the Interim Minister's home! Further investigation by the Daily Prophet revealed that Rufus Scrimgeour himself was on call and in command at Auror Headquarters within the Ministry of Magic last night at the time of the attack. When Aurors were made aware of the attack, Scrimgeour ordered them to stand down and ignore the call. Then over an hour later Scrimgeour sent Ministry Healers and Hit-Wizards to check the scene for bodies and scour for evidence. The Prophet encourages its readers to draw their own conclusions about these events, but of the three candidates for Minister for Magic, it is telling that Madame Bones was the one targeted by You-Know-Who. The actions of Rufus Scrimgeour are also telling. _

_Perhaps our future is clearer than we thought. Perhaps our champions are braver than we expected, and perhaps the time has come, for all of us, to choose a side in this war._

Amelia did not want the information about Rufus leaked just yet. She needed to see an investigation performed and find out the extent of the corruption before she made a move. Now with the Prophet releasing the information she would have to move quicker and take harsher actions, more than likely. She was not looking forward to the next few days.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Arthur Weasley waited patiently for Harry to arrive. He was seated at the table in his home, the Burrow. His oldest son, Bill, sat at his side. He was nervous. He didn't know why. He'd known Harry for five years now and the boy had never shown anything other than respect, love, and admiration for he and his family. Something had changed in Harry though. Nothing bad or detrimental, he didn't think, but the young man had begun to step into his birthright, that much was clear. Now with the Weasley name restored, Arthur's family technically held the same political status as the Potters. This was on paper only in Arthur's opinion. Of the Ancient and Noble families, the Potters had always been one of the two or three most influential and powerful. The Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the MacMillans, and the Abbotts had always, more or less, followed the leadership of the Potters and this block alliance made up the core of the 'light' group of families. Rarely, if ever, had these families voted against one another or hindered the advancement of each other's interests. Arthur found himself wanting to impress Harry, and continue in his good graces. _'Some things will likely never change'_ he thought to himself.

Just then Harry walked in and offered his hand to Arthur.

"It's good to see you Mr…Arthur. Sorry that's gonna take some getting used to."

"That's alright Harry. I asked Bill to be here as he represents our family, and I want him to be up to date on any plans we make."

"Hi Bill. Good to see you again."

The eldest Weasley son responded, "you too Harry. Always good to see you."

"Ok, um Arthur. I meant it when I said I don't want to get too involved in politics right now, but I do have a couple things I wanted to bring up to you, and a couple questions for you."

"Anything I can do to help Harry, you know that," responded the Weasley patriarch. "What's on your mind?"

"Well first of all, can you explain to me how the votes work and all that goes along with that? I also don't quite understand the difference between the Ancient Houses, the minor Houses, the Ancient and Noble Houses, and all that rot."

"Well I guess I'll start by explaining the Patriarchal House System. It doesn't mean as much as it used to, but most of us still follow the old traditions as often as we can, and the Wizengamot still recognizes the system for voting purposes. When our ministry was formed just after the time of Merlin and the Round Table, the majority of wizarding society in Britain was confined to within about fifty different families. The families who were represented at the Round Table or at Arthur's court were given Noble Status and all others were granted minor status. This was reflected on the Wizengamot at the time. Noble Houses, of which there were eighteen, were given two votes and everyone else was given a single vote."

"So where does the difference between Noble and Ancient houses come in then?"

"Well after a couple hundred years many other wizarding houses had been established and subsidiary lines of older houses were formed. The Wizengamot got together and redefined the Houses. The original Noble Houses were called the Ancient and Noble Houses. The original minor Houses that were a part of the Wizengamot were re-christened as Ancient Houses, and the number accepted into the Wizengamot was capped off. Any wizarding family that could trace its lineage back seven patriarchal generations was granted Minor status. The Wizengamot then defined its pecking order. There were eighteen Ancient and Noble Houses, and thirty-seven Ancient Houses for a total of seventy-three votes. They then decided to allow four Minor Houses a vote and bring the total number of votes to seventy-seven, a highly magical number. The Minor House votes would be selected by nomination from the Wizengamot and ratified or replaced every seven years. It is still that way today."

"So how did the Weasleys lose their Noble status?" Harry asked politely.

"The Weasley's got into a dispute with the Parkinson family over a dowry. Basically, a Weasley son was given a dowry for his betrothed who was a Parkinson. On the eve of the wedding it was discovered that the Parkinson girl was pregnant by another man. The Weasley's backed out of the marriage arrangement, but did not return the dowry. The scion of the Parkinson family came to the house of Weasley demanding the return of the dowry. A scuffle took place and Parkinson was killed. His family demanded reparations in front of the Wizengamot. The House of Weasley was demoted to an Ancient House. Our fortune, lands, and Noble vote were granted to the Parkinson's in payment."

"I see, then it's fortunate for us that recent events have played out as they have."

"Yes, Harry very fortunate indeed," said Arthur with a small laugh in his voice.

"One more question then. How is it that I have more than my original two votes for Potter and two votes for Black?"

"When a Wizarding House dies out without an heir, their assets are absorbed by their nearest kin, except in the case of punishment. The Potter's have absorbed both the Gryffindor, and Peverell Houses. Both of those were Ancient and Noble Houses. Thus, as Lord Potter you have six votes. The Black family has absorbed the Ancient House of Selwyn giving you three votes as Lord Black."

"That answers so many of the logistical questions I had. Thank you. Is there anything else you think I should know?"

"Only that when you are through with school you will be expected to take your own seats on the Wizengamot, although you may still declare a proxy for the House of Black if you like."

"That's good to know. Moving forward I only have a few things I want my Houses to stand on. First, I want to support any legislation that opposes the death eaters or Voldemort. Second, I want to support the rights of Werewolves, Centaurs, and House elves whenever it comes up, even so far as to draft some bills to be voted upon along those lines. Lastly, I want to draft legislation that will make the minor votes a public election open to anyone, and remove the Noble vote from the Ancient and Noble Houses, and make those open to public election as well. I've had enough of the pureblood rhetoric for my lifetime. It's time to give a vote to the people. That's all I want to do for now, unless you guys have anything to add?"

"I would suggest also supporting goblin rights," offered Bill.

"I agree," confirmed Arthur.

"It's settled then. One less thing on my plate. Thanks guys."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Later that evening, Harry sat in an arm chair in the library of Potter Manor. Sitting half on the arm rest and half on his lap was Susan Bones, the object of his affection for the better part of a year, Cho Chang didn't count in his mind. He found that conversation wasn't hard with Susan. He thought it would be. He'd always been a bit of a bumbler in awkward situations or around girls. With Susan though, it was easy. He didn't even have to try. She made it easy. He was falling for her quickly. He knew he was done that first time he kissed her. Now sitting here with her so close he couldn't help but let his mind run away a little.

"Sue, what would you say if I asked you to have dinner with me tomorrow night in London?"

"I'd say what time."

"Seven pm I think. What would you say if I said wear something nice that you could also go dancing in?"

"I'd say that sounds lovely, but don't expect me to give it up just because you take me out to a fancy dinner and dancing."

Harry looked hurt. "I'd never expect you to sleep with me just because I did something nice for you."

"Harry I was joking. I was hinting at the fact that you wouldn't be sleeping with me so that you'd think about sleeping with me. I'm trying to tease you, but I'm thinking my methods are going to have to be adjusted. You're much too noble for your own good sometimes you know. If I'm ever going to have my way with you I might have to just walk into your room naked."

"Oh…well…ok…um…" Harry sputtered as the mental image of Susan naked accidentally overloaded his brain.

Pleased with herself and feeling a bit smug Susan added "That's more like it."

"You vicious tease! How am I supposed to think straight ever again? Do you know how long I've been interested in you? How many times I've fantasized about just such a scenario? I better at least get to feel you up tomorrow night now that you've planted that image in my head."

Susan dramatically threw her hands in the air and feigned horror at the very thought of such an act. "How dare you imply that I would tease you or that I would let you touch me so soon. I'm a self respecting girl you know. It's not as if I've had a crush on you since the beginning of third year."

"Have you really? Did you really have crush on me for that long?" He asked, hopeful.

"Maybe. But I still reserve the right to refuse your advances if you don't show me the night of my life tomorrow night."

Harry leaned over and kissed her on her neck right behind her ear. "I promise to show you the night of your life," he whispered. "But you don't have to do anything you're not ready for, ever. For some reason, I really want this to work."

Susan shivered even as she leaned into his touch. "For some reason I don't think you are going to have a problem getting me to respond to you physically, or making this work."

Harry then caught sight of the clock out of the corner of his eye, and was snapped out of his happy place by reality. "As much as I would like to sit here with you like this for the rest of the night, Remus will be here any minute."

"Oh right. What time is dinner then?"

"I need to talk with Remus privately first, then we can eat together. I'm going to explain things to him anyways, so he'll know you're here. He's basically my family so he's going to be around enough to find out you're hiding here for the time being."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry waited for Remus in the sitting room and fidgeted as he thought about all he would say, or not say.

The subject of his nervousness walked in a moment later led by Maisey.

Remus stopped and looked at Harry from a few feet away.

"Hey Moony. Long time no see eh." Harry said shyly.

Remus crossed the room and swept the teen into a huge hug. Neither man cared much about manliness at his point. They hugged each other for a long while and neither seemed to want to end it.

Harry clapped his honorary uncle on the back. "It's ok Moony. I'm ok."

The gangly werewolf stepped back and looked him. "When I heard you'd run off I feared the worst. I assumed you'd lost it over Padfoot's death. I looked for you at first, but I had to believe you had your reasons and decided to let you do your thing. I knew you'd get in touch with me when you were ready… Are you really ok with everything? With Padfoot and all of that?"

Harry nodded. "I'm really ok. It still hurts but I'm at peace with it now. I know it wasn't my fault. I know he loved me. I'm gonna be ok. Sirius is actually part of what I need to talk to you about, but I have a question first."

"Anything. What's up?"

"If it came down to a choice between me or Dumbledore who would you choose?"

"I'd choose you every time Cub. You shouldn't even have to ask. But why would I have to choose? What's this about?"

"I know Dumbledore thinks he knows everything, but his way is not always the right way. I know I'm going to have to work with him for a lot of reasons, but I'm not going to blindly follow the bastard's manipulations anymore. I have a life and I know how I want to lead it…..So um, Padfoot, he left me a letter with his will. It must have been written pretty close to the day he died. I want to show it to you."

He reached into his robes and pulled out the letter from Sirius.

Remus took the letter and began to read. Harry tried to make a study of the other man's face while he read, but he displayed no emotion. Remus came to a point where he had obviously finished reading. His eyes moved to meet Harry's.

"What does this have to do with anything Harry? I know how Padfoot felt about this. Are you asking me to help you carry out his wish?"

"No. I'm not asking you to carry out his wish. I'm asking you not to judge me because I will be carrying out his wish."

"What? Cub, I can't be the man who allowed you to become a killer. I'm supposed to be the one who protects you from things like that."

"I don't need protecting Remus, and I don't need your permission, and if you remember correctly, I already am a killer. I was forced to kill my defense teacher when I was eleven years old. What I need from you is your support. You're the closest thing I have to family in this world." Harry blasted out desperately.

"You're not even sixteen years old Harry. I just want you to have a normal childhood. I want you to be happy."

"I never was a normal child Moony. Hell, I wasn't ever really a child at all. I've endured and survived things that most aurors never will. I've had to fight for every decent moment I've ever experienced. I can't be truly happy until I know that my friends and family are safe from those assholes who wear the masks and their fucked up leader with the red eyes."

"Harry I…"

"The attack last night. You were there weren't you?"

"Yes I was, but it was no big deal. We took care of it."

"Don't you see Remus. You could have died. I can't lose anyone else I care about. I can't Remus. I won't. I won't. No more."

"Harry it was just a skirmish. I was never in any danger. It was fine."

"Don't lie to me. You were just seconds away from exhausting yourself. You would have been killed if…"

"Harry how can you possibly…"

"I WAS THERE MOONY! I SAW YOU. I saw you alright. You were losing. There were too many."

Remus stood there dumbfounded. "You couldn't have seen…the only people there were…only one other person could have…"

Harry phased, then jumped to within inches of the werewolf. He partially phased his hands and grabbed his uncle by the arms.

Remus looked at the hands that were grabbing him. Then Harry reappeared right in front of him.

"I was there Remus. I saw it all."

"The Shadow Hunter. You're the Shadow Hunter? What the Fuck!? Harry…what the fuck? That means you've killed sixty some men in the last week." Harry nodded.

"Holy shit Harry. Bloody hell."

"Moony. You ok?"

"Harry how did this happen? What is this power you have?"

"I discovered it after being locked up at the Dursley's. I was freaking out because I hadn't been out of my room in four days. Then it happened. I phased…that's what I call it, and left that place forever. I went to Gringotts and found out that Sirius left me everything and emancipated me. I got access to Potter Manor and have lived here ever since. I was already mad at the death eaters, and Voldemort, and Dumbledore…then I read Sirius' letter and that night, I became the Shadow Hunter. Though, I didn't know that's what they were calling me until several days after that."

"So you saved our lives last night?"

"I guess so. Last night was the first time I've ever doubted myself. I snapped and killed Bellatrix rather violently…but when I got home, it made me so sick to my stomach and felt so wrong to me that I vowed never to kill with violence ever again. I am going to finish this though."

"How did you know about the attack?"

"I was having dinner last night with Amelia and Susan. Susan and I are sort of seeing each other. Then the wards were attacked and Amelia couldn't get us to the safe house."

"So Amelia and Susan know about you?"

"No. I called Maisey and she brought us all here. I told Sue I was going to check on some things then phase jumped back to make sure the death eaters got theirs. Amelia and Susan are going to be here for a while. At least until we feel it's safe for them to go back to Bones Hall."

"We need to tell Dumbledore…"

"No Remus. Dumbledore can't know about the Shadow Hunter, or Amelia being here. He'll try to control everything. He can't be allowed to control everything. This is our war. He had his chance to deal with Voldemort in the first war and fucked it up. This time we are going to end it once and for all."

The tall werewolf paced the room as he thought things out. He came to the conclusion that he had to trust Harry. Even if it was hard to do.

"Harry, can you assure me that you can handle this?"

"I'm alright Moony. I can handle this."

"No more of what you did to Bellatrix?"

Harry gave his consent.

"No putting yourself in unnecessary situations."

Harry reluctantly agreed.

"Alright then. I'm trusting you in this Harry. I'm not sure I'm ok with you killing anyone, but I understand your point of view. Bellatrix aside, I agree with your methods as well. Just don't do anything stupid. I need you just as much you need me Cub. Family has to stick together."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

He had been dreading this for a while now. As he phased back to normal and walked out of the shadow of the trees. He silently stepped up to the familiar looking gates of the place where magic truly became real to him. The well known outline of his Head of House at school came to meet him. Peering through the gates Minerva McGonagall spoke.

"Mr. Potter. It's good to see you. I assume you are here to see the headmaster?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Confrontations

**A/N: OK, here is chapter 7, finally. So sorry it took so long. I've been very busy with work and life, and I've battled a few bouts of writers block lately. So I'm not completely happy with the confrontation with Dumbledore, but it came out portraying the right thing. I hope you guys are ok with it. I have really appreciated all the reviews and the generally positive response to this story. Thank you all for for Faves, Follows, and Reviews. Every ounce of feedback helps me to become a better writer. Hopefully the quality of the writing is getting better even now. Anyways, here is chapter 7.**

**Thanks,**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 7 – Confrontations

Harry stared at the stern face of his transfiguration professor. He was looking for anything kind. He was looking for a hint that the last five years of caring for him and looking out for him was anything more than just a job to her. He knew she was waiting for an answer, but he just continued to stare at her. He looked into her eyes and let his own pain fill the space between them.

Minerva McGonagall, not for the first time, found herself unnerved by the depth of emotion this boy could convey with just one look. For all her stern visage, she wasn't an uncaring person, at least she didn't think so. She was a professor who had to maintain a steady demeanor. She was a veteran of two different wars, and the sole survivor of a family that had been utterly decimated by the machinations of two different dark lords. But this boy forced her to break most of the careful and trained responses she always depended on. She opened the gate for him and he walked in slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"Mr. Potter, it's good to see you safe. As one of the Lions I depend on the most to lead and care for others, as well as a quidditch standout, I trust in the future you will be more careful with your own safety. I worry about you during the school year often enough, this old heart can't be expected to do the same during the summer months as well."

Harry smiled. He knew he was right about this old witch. "It's good to see you too Professor. I'm doing well, and I'm safe. I am here to see the Headmaster, although I would rather be doing anything else right now. I know I can't put this off any longer though."

"I'll stay out of your problems with Albus, except to say, I hope you are able to work things out."

"Thank you professor. It really is good be back here, even though I'm less than excited about the reason. This likely isn't going to be a happy reunion sort of meeting."

"Again, I'll let you and Albus work out your own difficulties…The password to his staircase is 'toffee bars'. I trust you can make your way there without getting into too much trouble."

"Of course professor. Thanks again."

Harry walked on and made his way into the castle. As he walked he thought about the conversation that brought him here.

**_Flashback_**

"Harry, he has a right to know why you are so angry with him."

Harry scowled at Remus. "You said you would support me Remus!"

"And I will. However, even though he has made some mistakes, I believe he cares very deeply for you Harry. This situation is likely just as hard on him as it's been on you."

"Oh really! Was he starved and locked away like a prisoner just days after the death of his godfather? He had the means to stop those things from happening and he didn't. He's made a royal fucking mess of my upbringing. Every chance he's had to make it better for me, he's failed. Every chance he's had to tell me the truth, he hasn't. Every chance he's had to correct his mistakes, he's gone the other way and compounded them. How can I even begin to trust him?"

"You don't have to trust him, but you are on the same side," Susan interjected. "Like it or not you are both considered the leaders of the light side in this war. You and Dumbledore fighting each other will only make things harder for Aunty and the ministry. It will only make things more dangerous for the rest of us."

Harry gave her a look of deep betrayal.

"Oh don't you look at me like that Harry Potter. You know I'm right and you're just being stubborn. Honestly it's not going to hurt you to have a chat with him and try to clear the air a bit."

"For what it's worth, I agree with Remus and Susan," threw in Amelia. "I've never been fond of Dumbledore's methods or his secrets, but if we're going to win this war we need the two of you on the same page. At least publically."

"Fine!" Harry half shouted. "But don't be expecting quick forgiveness from me when the old man fucks up my life again!"

**_End Flashback_**

He approached the gargoyle and gave the password. It slid aside and he took a deep breath and headed up the stairs. He paused again before the door and caught his breath one more time. He steeled himself for the inevitable when he heard the headmaster welcome him from inside.

He opened the door and faced his future.

"Ah, Harry my boy, it's good to see you finally. I trust you are well and settled in to your new home."

Harry was prepared for this. He knew Dumbledore would be overly cordial and try to smooth things out from the get go. Harry had some things he needed to get off his chest though and cordial old professor, or no, he was going to say his piece.

"I am well and yes, Potter Manor has been very easy to settle into. I feel like I am finally home."

"That is good. At least you have that. Have a seat Harry. Have a seat."

Harry took the seat facing the headmaster's desk, and waited patiently for the headmaster to continue.

"Harry I'd like to ask you about your flight from Privet Drive. What could have possibly happened to have made you leave like that. You were aware of the protections placed on your Aunt's home. You knew you had to be there to strengthen them. Why would you throw that away so casually?"

'_Oh here we go_!' Thought Harry. "Casually? Casually? Really? That's what you think of me professor? That I would casually endanger myself and my relatives, with no thought?"

"I see no other explanation. I know you are sad over Sirius' loss, and I know you've never been fond of your relations but…."

"I left because I would have died if I had stayed. They had locked me up and they were starving me. I hadn't been out of my room for days, not even to use the loo. I hadn't eaten, or been given any water in at least two days. I was at the end of the line. The only thing keeping me from giving up at that point was anger."

"Surely Harry it wasn't as bad as all that. They're your family. You were grieving. You must have lost track of the time. No one would…"

"I was only too aware of the time professor. I knew what they were doing to me. I knew I had to get out. You can't see it because you refuse to believe that you could possibly be wrong about something. Your opinion has been held in such high regard by so many, for so long, that you don't even believe you're capable of making mistakes anymore. You're deluded by your own reputation."

"Oh come now. Do you really think so little of me? Am I really as bad as all that?"

"I can trace every negative thing that has ever happened in my life, to a decision that you made. You sent my parents to Godric's Hollow instead of allowing them to stay at Potter Manor where they belonged. You allowed Sirius to rot in Azkaban when you could have forced a trial. You placed me with the Dursley's. You hid the Philosopher's Stone in the castle. You failed to protect me from the Tri-Wizard fiasco. You allowed Snape to mind rape me every night instead of teaching me occlumency yourself, and you put me back at Privet Drive, when I was at my most vulnerable, to be starved and imprisoned by my own family. Every fucked up thing I have been through comes down to your mistakes. I don't know who makes me more angry, the dark wizard who intends to do me harm, or the light wizard who really does do me harm."

"Harry I never meant for any of those things to happen to you. I suspected Remus as the traitor all those years ago. He knew the location of Potter Manor. I thought they'd be safe under the fidelius charm in Godric's Hollow. I still can't believe your own flesh and blood would intentionally cause you harm…I…"

"That's just it Headmaster. You can't see it. Even with the evidence laid out before you plainly, you find it all so hard to believe. You don't understand why I'm angry with you even now. I can see it in your eyes. You honestly don't believe you've done anything wrong. You believe that all the horrible things that have happened to me and my friends are solely Voldemort's doing."

Dumbledore decided to cut his losses and switch tactics. "So then…What can be done to mend the trust we once enjoyed between us?"

"That's exactly why I'm here Headmaster. I'm not sure we can just go back to the way things were between us. Once I realized just how many mistakes you've made concerning me, the secrets you've kept from me, and the outright lies you've told me, I lost any natural trust I have for you. But I've been encouraged to try to mend fences with you."

Dumbledore glanced over at Fawkes who trilled an encouraging melody. "Although I'd very much like to return to a semblance of the relationship we once had Harry, I'm content to mend fences now in hopes that I can regain your trust in the future."

"I think a good start is for you to start telling me the truth. A good second step is to talk about what we're each worried about the most concerning the other. Why don't you start professor."

Seeing an opportunity Dumbledore agreed with a nod. "Ok then. I fear that you are not aware enough of the danger you could find yourself in without my protection. I fear you will become arrogant and reckless without someone to keep you humble. I worry that you will run from your fated role and attempt to avoid a confrontation with Voldemort. I also worry about the opposite… that you will attempt to seek him out too early, before you are ready, out of anger or vengeance."

"OK, I'll take a shot at those one at a time. First of all, I am, and always will be, aware of the danger that I am in as a target of Voldemort. I think I was in nearly as much danger within the walls of my supposed home on Privet Drive. That's why I've moved into the safest place in all of the British Isles, not called Hogwarts, at Potter Manor. Second, I have plenty of people to keep me humble. Most of them would never let me get away with being a prat or putting myself in danger if it can be avoided. Lastly, I know my responsibility. I am committed to seeing Voldemort gone forever. I won't go after him until I know I'm ready. I want to live through this war."

The Headmaster was surprised and pleased by the boy's maturity in handling his responsibilities. "That's good to hear my boy. Now what is it that you are concerned about then?"

"I'm afraid that you will ignore my wishes and go on interfering in my life. I'm afraid that you will find a way to fuck up this war worse than you did the last one. I'm scared for my friends because I expect your secrets or manipulations will get one or more of them killed. I worry that your pride and stubbornness will get you killed and leave the rest of us without your experience. Those are the main things, although there is more I'm sure."

Dumbledore stared at Harry dumbstruck. How do you respond to that? Dumbledore didn't know if he should be offended by the boy's words or flattered that even after all this, Harry still thought he was needed. "I…Harry…I am truly saddened that you think so little of me."

"Actually sir, I think very highly of **_you_**. It's your methods I have problems with. I think you're an excellent Headmaster and the school is safer for you being here. However, I'm still angry with you, and I might be for a while. It's hard to reconcile all the things your actions have caused in my life, but I agree with my friends and mentors that the wizarding world needs you and I on the same page."

To say that Dumbledore was surprised by the way this meeting had ended up was an understatement. He had no idea of the depth of Harry's feelings. He had assumed Harry was a being a petulant teenager. To discover that Harry's feelings and observations were, for the most part, astute and mature had been a shock. To realize that most of Harry's claims had merit was also a shock and, if he was being honest with himself, a bit appalling.

"Very well Harry, I will endeavor to be entirely truthful with you and you will attempt to exercise caution and planning in your preparations for encounters with Voldemort. I would also ask that you stay at home as much as possible and request protection when it is absolutely necessary that you leave."

Harry frowned, but agreed.

"Thank you for coming today Harry. It means a great deal to this old wizard. I will consider your words on the past, and the effects my decisions have on others."

"That's all I ask. Goodbye professor."

With that, Harry turned and left the office. Dumbledore was left with his thoughts, which were, for the first time in a long time, filled with regrets.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry arrived back at Potter Manor to be welcomed by Susan, Maisey, and Remus.

Susan saw the drained look on his face and stepped forward and wrapped him in an embrace. She didn't say a word, just held him. He kissed her cheek and kept his arm around her as he turned and looked at his 'uncle'.

"How did it go cub?"

"It was…exhausting, but I think I got through to him. He looked pretty shocked a couple times. He agreed to be honest with me going forward. That's probably the best I can hope for. He'll still be Dumbledore and he'll probably still royally piss me off at some point, but it's as good as it could possibly be right now."

"You're probably right about that. He's a pretty stubborn old goat. He probably hasn't been told off by anyone since your mum did it during the last war. It must be the eyes. They're made of green fire I think."

"My mum laid into Dumbledore?"

"Oh yeah, more than once. She hated the way he moved us all about like chess pieces. She gave him an earful in front of all of us once. I've never seen Dumbledore look so cowed. She had him backpedaling and stuttering over himself. Your mum could be real bitch when she wanted to be. It was awesome."

Harry smiled. For some reason the thought that his mum was a ballbuster kind of made him like her more. "I never knew that about her. Thanks Remus."

"Any time cub."

"You got any more stories about her? I'd like to get a better picture of her."

"Sure. Does that weird house elf Hoby still work here?"

Harry nodded.

"That house elf loved your mum. It all started one day when James thought it would be funny to mess with her. He had that elf dress up in a toga and follow her around for days shouting 'Command me Goddess!' It was hilarious. So then to get your dad back, Lily convinced the elf to follow your dad around for days. Every time James pulled out his wand Hoby would shake his head and say ominously 'My Mistress will smite thee.' Padfoot and I laughed for weeks about it."

Harry and Susan laughed out loud at Remus' story.

"After that, even though his job was in the gardens, Hoby would sit in the parlor with your mum as she worked on research or whatever and listen to classical music with her for hours on end."

"You know that elf wears a toga all the time now. He hums classical music as he tends the gardens. I thought he was just a weird elf, but he must still be grieving over my mum."

A silence fell over the group as they reminisced.

"Well I should be going," announced Remus. "Besides I heard the two of you have a date to be getting ready for. Harry, be careful. You know how to send your patronus if you get into any trouble?"

"Yeah Remus. I'm good. See you later."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry waited patiently in the entrance hall for Susan to come down for their date. Maisey stood with him as she would be escorting them to their drop off point in London. Harry heard a scuffle on the second floor landing and looked in that direction. Susan appeared and started walking down the stairs. Harry took in the sight of her. She was wearing a black, skintight dress that flared out just slightly at the bottom of the hemline for ease of movement. The neckline was a V-cut that showed off Susan's assets nicely. She was wearing black heels that weren't too tall. '_Merlin she has curves in all the right places,_' he thought to himself.

"You are gorgeous," he managed to say in a breathy manner.

Pleased by his response she smiled. "Thank you Harry. You look good too."

Harry was wearing a pair of black slacks and an expensive gray v-neck jumper with a black button up full collar shirt underneath.

He took her hand and asked "Shall we?"

"Yes, thank you."

Harry grabbed Maisey's hand and they popped over to an area in an alley that was very secluded. Harry had scoped this spot out previously so he knew it was safe. He thanked Maisey and told her he would call her when they were ready to come home.

Harry walked Susan out of the alley and up a few blocks to the restaurant he had picked out. It was an upper end French restaurant that had some famous chef as its owner. Everything Harry had read said this was one of the few spots in London that could be considered good enough to be truly worthy of the beauty on his arm at the moment.

He led her inside and spoke with the maître d'. They were quickly led to their table overlooking a garden of rose bushes and trees that were perfectly manicured. They ordered their food and enjoyed a fabulous dinner. They talked and laughed and enjoyed each other's company. It was everything Harry had hoped for. He paid the bill and escorted her back out to the street. The dance club Harry had decided on was just a few blocks away. An easy walk on such a pleasant summer evening.

As they walked Harry noticed a man he thought looked familiar walking towards them. As they passed the man, he and Harry made eye contact and Harry realized who the man was. Travers. The death eater had escaped from Azkaban with the Lestranges a year previous. They continued walking and looked straight ahead. Travers passed them casually. When they were a few meters passed, Harry chanced a look back and saw as Travers nonchalantly turned and began trailing Harry and Susan. Harry sped up a bit and whispered to Susan what was happening.

As soon as a suitable alleyway was found, Harry ducked into it and dragged Susan with him. When they were fully in the alley Harry pulled Susan into a sprint beside him. They reached the end of the alley and Harry turned as he placed Susan against the brick wall and stepped in front of her.

"Susan whatever happens, don't freak out ok. Stay quiet and trust me alright."

Travers skulked down the alley and pulled out his wand. He raised it and pointed it towards Harry. Harry had pulled out his ironwood wand. Travers sent a disarming spell towards them. Harry raised a shield and blocked the spell. Travers then sent a cutting curse and a reductor curse in quick succession. Harry raised another shield and felt as it weakened when the second spell struck it.

"Susan trust me ok."

"OK Harry."

Susan stood against the brick wall and waited for the action she knew her boyfriend was about to take. She was flabbergasted as he disappeared right there in front of her. Travers, assuming Harry had retreated, stalked forward to claim his prize. He got to within about a meter of her and Susan prepared a scream. All of the sudden, the death eater seized up and a gurgling sound escaped his lips before he dropped to the ground, dead. Harry reappeared right behind where Travers had fallen. He was sneering and he had blood on his left hand. It didn't take Susan long to figure it all out.

"Harry you're the Shadow Hunter?"


	8. Chapter 8 - The Killer In Me

**A/N: Chapter 8 for your viewing pleasure. This chapter bounces around quite a bit because a lot is happening. The time frame here is basically a full 24 hour period following the events of the last chapter. So many reviews for the last chapter. Thank you. I love hearing from you guys. Soon I will be moving the story ahead more quickly, so far everything that has happened has mostly been inside of a 2 week period. Again thanks for the response to this story. I'll try to keep you happy.**

**Thanks,**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 8 – The Killer In Me

"Susan, I promise I will explain everything once you are home and safe."

Harry picked up an old shoe from the alley and enchanted "portus." He had convinced Jed, his dueling and defense tutor, to teach him how to make portkeys. He figured it would be a useful skill. He set the portkey on top of Travers body and sent it off to the atrium of the ministry, but not before he scrawled a note onto Travers forehead:

_Justice can be a cruel bitch when she isn't being served._

_Travers here, liked to torture women. He won't be any longer. _

_Those who bear the mark within the ministry, be warned._

_Death awaits everyone who calls Voldemort master._

_Warm Regards,_

_The Shadow Hunter (thanks for the nickname)_

Then he grabbed Susan's hand, phased, and jumped to an empty bedroom in Potter Manor, then he phased back.

"Susan if you would like to go change into some pajamas or something more comfortable I'll meet you in my suite in half an hour. I promise I'll explain everything I can, and answer any questions you ask. I just need a few minutes to get cleaned up, and gather myself."

Susan didn't say anything, she just walked out of the room and off towards her bedroom. Harry then made his way to his master suite to get cleaned up.

It really didn't take him long to get cleaned up and put on some comfortable pajamas. He was sitting on his bed waiting for Susan after just a few minutes. He didn't know what she was going to think of him now. He tried to think about what he would do if the situation were reversed. That only made him feel worse. He was pretty sure he would feel betrayed and lied to. He was pretty sure that he would have a hard time trusting someone who had been keeping such a huge secret from him. So he just hoped, and waited. And waited. And waited.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Albus Dumbledore had not been able to get the conversation with Harry out of his mind since the young man left the castle. The weight of his mistakes, and the possible disasters that had been, thankfully, avoided, pressed down on him like an avalanche. He felt old, and out of touch. Had the world passed him by without his knowledge? It was obvious from their conversation that Harry knew and understood much more than he ever gave the boy credit for. It was possible that with help, Harry would actually be capable of leading the light to victory. Could he, Dumbledore, take a back seat and allow that? The question burned and filled up his mind. The answer was much more elusive.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Was it too much to ask for five minutes of peace? Amelia Bones was sitting in her office at the ministry, after hours, trying to deal with the latest Shadow Hunter situation. She reluctantly admitted that she agreed with what the Shadow Hunter was doing. She, even more reluctantly, admitted that she owed her life to the vigilante. But he created so much work for her. His tactics left so many messes to clean up and manage. There had to be a way to send a message to the Shadow Hunter. She needed to be in the know about his or her actions. She was interrupted from her thoughts by her secretary addressing her.

"Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt is here to see you."

"Thank you Annette. Would you see him in please?"

Seconds later the overlarge auror with the eccentric clothes was walking in to her office. "King, it's good to see you. I have a problem with this Shadow Hunter business and I was hoping for your help, but I need to know if I can trust you first.

"If you're asking me if I could be trusted to take the Shadow Hunter down for you, the answer is no. Even if I was capable of doing it, I wouldn't. I owe the Shadow Hunter my life, whoever he or she is, and I don't take that lightly."

"That's good to know. I actually agree with you. You aren't the only one who owes the Shadow Hunter their life….. No, I ask if I can trust you because I need to know where your true loyalties lie. I know you were at my home the night of the attack, and I know you weren't there in your capacity as an auror. I'm asking you if I can trust you not to run to Dumbledore with every bit of information I share with you, and with every assignment I give you."

"You put me in a very interesting situation minister. I don't honestly know if I can give you the answer you're looking for."

"First of all, I'm not asking you to betray Dumbledore. We are all fighting on the same side. I believe Dumbledore means well. I don't always agree with his methods, and I am constantly frustrated by his keeping of secrets, but I believe we are all fighting for the same thing. Peace. But my real problem right now is that I don't trust him when it comes to the Shadow Hunter. I believe Dumbledore would attempt to expose or inhibit our vigilante friend out of some sense of misplaced morality. I, myself, happen to agree with what the Shadow Hunter is doing. I believe that taking that mark makes you unredeemable. I also think that you agree with me on these points. Can you, for the sake of the ministry, for the sake of the light, keep this one issue from Dumbledore? Can you work with me, and trust me, as much as you trust him?"

"On this issue, and this issue only, I believe I can minister. What is it you want to do?"

"I want to make contact with the Shadow Hunter."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry had waited for nearly an hour and there was no sign of Susan. His heart sank a little further with every second that ticked by. He couldn't blame her. He couldn't fault her for distancing herself from him. After all, he was keeping secrets. He was placing himself in danger. He was a killer. What self respecting girl would trust a guy like that? Although he understood her reasons, he couldn't keep his heart from breaking a little at the thought of losing her. He was, in all honesty, falling for Susan quickly and completely. The future without her seemed bleaker.

A knock sounded at his door. Hope rose in his chest as he answered, "who is it?"

"It's Susan." His breath caught in his throat. "Harry, can we talk about this now?"

He opened the door. "Of course. You took so long…I thought you weren't coming."

"I almost didn't. I'm pretty angry right now, and a little hurt, but I need to know. I need to know why. I need to know how. I need to understand who you are. I need to know if you are the boy I've been falling in love with or if you are some heartless killer who plays make believe during the day."

"If it makes any difference, I've never played make believe with you. Everything I've said, and everything I've felt with you is real. If you want to think of me as a killer though, I can't stop you. I have killed. There is part of me that could be called a killer."

"How am I just supposed to go back to trusting you Harry? How do I spend every day with someone who might die that night while I'm sleeping? How can I give my heart to someone who finds it so easy to kill?"

"It's not easy to kill Sue. It makes me sick every time. It breaks my heart to have to take a life, but it has to be done. Do you know what they have to do to get their mark? They have to murder someone in cold blood, in front of witnesses, and they have to perform a secondary act of violence in a sort of show for their death eater pals. Usually it's a public rape, or a scalping, or beating a child. Only then can they kneel before their flat faced fucker of a master and take his mark. All the while knowing full well what they are doing. If you have that mark you are devoted to evil. It's as simple as that Sue. Even knowing all that I still find it reprehensible to end their lives by my own hands."

"Why is it necessary for **_you_** to do it?"

"Because I'm the only one who can. No one else has the ability that I do. Not that I know of anyway. Susan, I can literally end their lives without violence. I'm never in any danger because as far as I can tell, when I'm phased, I basically don't exist. People can walk right through me. How can you hurt someone you can't even touch?"

"What made you take this step Harry? What pushed you over the line so to speak?"

Harry walked over to his dresser and pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to Susan. She took it and read the letter Sirius had written him. Understanding dawned on her face as she read.

"So you are honoring your godfather's final wish?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, but it's more than that as well. I've been fighting these fuckers since I was eleven years old. I want them gone. Not so much for myself, but for all the people I love and care about."

"So you're going to continue to take on this burden, by yourself and finish the war without any help?"

"No. I'm not as arrogant as all that. I can't do it all, but we each do what we can. What I can do is a little more than most. It's not that I want to fight them all alone, but every death eater I take out saves so many lives. I have to see it through."

Susan stewed over everything that had been said so far. Harry watched her as she thought and played with her hair. It seemed like time had stopped as she literally took several minutes to mull things over. Finally, she looked at him and spoke again.

"I've spent too much time falling for you already to give up now Harry. A girl can only truly invest in one or two guys in a lifetime I figure. I've too much work into you already to let you go. I'm not about to let some other girl benefit from my efforts." She half smiled as she said it, then she looked him in the eye and gave him a hard stare. "I need some reassurances though."

"Anything Sue," Harry said seeing an end to the torture of the last hour.

"One. No more secrets. You tell me everything, even if you think I can't handle it."

"Done!"

"Two, do not put yourself in any unnecessary situations that could get you killed."

"Ok. I'll do my best."

"Three. Don't go after, you know, **HIM** until you are absolutely sure you can end it."

"I promise."

"Four. Take off your shirt. I want to admire my boyfriend's body while we snog. If you're lucky I might even return the favor."

Harry's mouth dropped open and he stared like a lunatic as his brain went dead with hormones.

Susan moved in closer to the dumbstruck teenager she fancied and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt with both hands and tugged. She whispered seductively in his ear, "this shirt keeps me from what I want. Don't keep me from what I want Harry."

Harry clumsily went through the motions as Susan claimed her prize. The-boy-who-lived would never forget this night.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry woke up the next morning with Susan in his arms. They hadn't taken the huge step to the next level of their relationship, but they had explored one another pretty thoroughly. Harry knew he had never experienced anything like it, and he was pretty sure Susan hadn't either. At some point in the night Susan must have put her shirt back on, but Harry still wore nothing above the waist. He gently got up and went to the loo. He finished his business and slipped on a shirt and headed downstairs for breakfast. He wanted Susan to sleep as long as possible.

He made it into the dining room and sat down at his normal place. He gave his order to Maisey and looked around for a copy of the Daily Prophet. He wanted to make sure that nothing happened last night that was going to surprise him.

He found the article on the front page where he expected it to be.

* * *

**Shadow Hunter Strikes **

**Leaves Message for Ministry Death Eaters**

_By David Oliver_

The Shadow Hunter left another surprise for ministry officials in the atrium of the ministry last night. The death eater whose life ended was Warren Travers, a fugitive from the ministry after escaping Azkaban prison in the mass breakout last year. He was killed in the same manner as all the Shadow Hunter's confirmed victims. There was no evidence of violence of any kind. He died of simple heart trauma.

The death eater appeared in the Ministry of Magic via portkey at about 9pm yesterday evening. All attempts to trace the signature of the portkey have failed.

The Shadow Hunter proved once again that he or she is not interested in leniency for supporters of You-Know-Who. A note was left written in magical ink on the forehead of the deceased. It stated:

_Justice can be a cruel bitch when she isn't being served._

_Travers here, liked to torture women. He won't be any longer. _

_Those who bear the mark within the ministry, be warned._

_Death awaits everyone who calls Voldemort master._

_Warm Regards,_

_The Shadow Hunter (thanks for the nickname)_

The message was loud and clear. If you bear the mark of the Dark Lord you will die. The department of Magical Law Enforcement still has no leads and no real clues as to the identity or location of the Shadow Hunter. The vigilante moves and acts like a ghost. There are never any clues other than the bodies left behind.

Whether our readers agree with the tactics or the policies of the Shadow Hunter, one thing has been made abundantly clear. Death Eaters are no longer safe. You-Know-Who cannot rest easy. The Shadow Hunter is on the prowl.

* * *

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he realized there weren't going to be any surprises.

"He hmnn!"

Someone announced their presence with a throat clearing. Harry looked up to see Amelia giving him a solid glare. He cowered at the show of dominance from the minister.

"I assume your date last night went well."

"It was, umm, amazing... yeah."

"Imagine my surprise when I returned home last night and went in to check on Susan."

Harry paled as his girlfriend's guardian announced her knowledge of last night's activities.

"The only reason you are still alive this morning is because I found you both clothed when I checked your room for her. I have no problem putting you in Azkaban young man. From now on, Susan sleeps in her own bed. Have I made myself clear?"

Harry gulped loudly. "I understand perfectly Madame Bones."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Daniel Granger was a simple man who enjoyed simple luxuries. Being a successful dentist gave him the means to live fairly comfortably. He lived with his wife Emma, also a dentist, and their daughter Hermione in a well to do neighborhood in Crawley. Their house was beautiful. Their cars were newer and well kept. They loved each other and tried hard to show it.

One of his favorite luxuries was one he was taking part in this evening. Single malt scotch whisky. A nice glass of aged scotch on the rocks was one of life's great pleasures as far as Daniel was concerned. Let Emma drink her foofy, feminine wine. Give him a scotch any day. Emma was in the room with him reading a book and drinking a glass of red wine. Hermione was upstairs, in her room, also reading. Quiet summer evenings were a blessing and he intended to revel in it.

The quiet of the evening was suddenly shattered as a loud explosion sounded throughout the house. The front door had been blown off its hinges and there were men in black robes and white masks filling the house. A tall man dressed in the same black robes but with a silver mask seemed to be the leader.

"Kill the parents, find the mudblood. Our Lord wants her taken and made an example of."

Two of the white masked figures stepped forward and shouted something.

The last thought that went through Daniel Granger's mind was that he hoped Hermione could somehow make it out.

From the stairs and covered by her best friend's invisibility cloak, Hermione Granger watched helplessly as her parents were murdered by death eaters.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry, Susan, and Amelia were all relaxing in the parlor at Potter Manor. Harry and Susan sat on a comfortable loveseat and each read a book, but spent most of their time whispering back and forth. Amelia was sitting in an overstuffed lounge chair across the room from the teenagers going over some briefs from Magical Law Enforcement and Magical Games and Sports.

Like a hurricane, Maisey burst into the room. "Miss Herminy be here master! Miss Herminy be here and be needing yous master! She be needing yous real bad!"

Harry moved like a missile and ran to the entry hall where he knew his best friend would be waiting, because the only way she could have gotten here was with the portkey he gave her.

He found her still half covered by his invisibility cloak in a heap on the floor. She was sobbing uncontrollably and what little makeup she wore was smeared all across her face. He rushed up and knelt down on her level. "Hermione what happened?"

The hysterical girl just buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. She couldn't get any words out. He held the back of her head and tried to calm her. Amelia and Susan both came in at this point. Susan looked at Harry with a silent question of 'What happened?'

Harry just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I don't know yet.'

Susan and Amelia both knelt down next to them. Amelia put a comforting hand on Hermione's arm. "There, there child. Tell us what happened. It's going to be alright, you're safe now. What brought you here dear?"

"They killed them. They're dead. Gone. I'll never see them again."

Harry's heart filled with dread. Amelia pressed on. "Who child? Who is dead and who has done this?"

"Death eaters. They came into our house killed my parents. They killed my parents and I just watched," she sobbed. "I just watched."

"You did nothing wrong child. If you had fought, you'd be gone too. You did well."

Righteous anger filled Harry to brim. He was seething at the audacity of his enemies. He held his emotions in check though for his friend's sake. "Maisey."

Maisey stepped forward to await her master's instructions.

"Maisey, go draw a warm bath in Susan's room please. Susan, Hermione is going to be staying with you tonight, is that alright?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Would you take her up and get her into a warm bath and make sure she doesn't end up alone at all. I need to make sure the Weasley's and the Order are aware of what happened tonight. I'll be up to check on the two of you once I've done that and you're both decent."

Susan nodded then gently coaxed the fragile Hermione to her feet and up the stairs.

Amelia had already sprung into action and was using the floo to contact her people in the ministry. Harry went to the private floo in his master study and called the Weasley's.

Mr. Weasley assured him he would make sure the Order was aware of what had happened and that Hermione was safe. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny demanded that they be able to come and take care of Hermione. Harry conceded and they were soon all three stepping through the floo. Harry directed Molly and Ginny towards Susan's room.

Ron waited while Harry explained things to his mum and sister. Then as they scurried off he looked at his best mate. "She gonna be alright?"

"I don't know Ron, she's pretty broken up right now."

"Yeah, stupid question right?"

"No mate, there are no stupid questions at a time like this."

"What're we gonna do now then?"

"Give the girls a bit of time to calm her down and get her cleaned up I reckon, then we can go up and check on her."

Ron agreed and they made their way to the parlor where they sat in silence and stewed while the girls tended to Hermione. Harry, for his part got a handle on his anger, but that didn't lessen his resolve. He would have to wait until everyone else was asleep, but the Shadow Hunter was going out tonight. Death would come to those who had earned his ire.


	9. Chapter 9 - Ministry Connections

**A/N: Hey so here is the newest chapter. We are starting to get into the real crux of the story here. Two major events happen in this chapter. Hermione's love interest is introduced in this chapter as well, but that character won't become a more serious part of the story for several more chapters. No, Ron and Ginny will not turn evil in this story, but Ron will not end up with Hermione, and Ginny will not end up with Harry. Their love interests are introduced as well.**

**I love the reviews lately. Thank you guys so much. Every positive comment spurs me on, and every negative comment makes me stop and think. Love it. Seriously again, thank you guys so much for the response to this story. It feels good to know you guys are into it.**

**Thanks,**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 9 – Ministry Connections

The Shadow Hunter was not able to make an appearance in response to Dan and Emma Granger's death. The girls had all come down to the parlor and brought Hermione along with them. From the minute they entered Hermione, Susan, or both were hanging onto Harry's arms or crying on his shoulder. In fact, everyone decided they didn't want to be alone over night and they had Maisey bring in pillows, blankets, and soft rugs so they could all sleep together for comfort.

Harry, although slightly disappointed, found that he enjoyed being able to comfort and console his friends without having to be the hero or the executioner. Hermione and the others needed him because he was their friend, not because he was strong or powerful.

In the whirlwind that had been the rise of the Shadow Hunter, there had been very little time to reflect on his actions or his purpose. Lying here, in the parlor of his ancestral home, with his best friends in the whole world, he remembered that the entire reason for the Shadow Hunter was to protect these people. He realized that no matter how many death eaters he killed, or how many innocents he saved, none of it would be worth a damn if he didn't live his life. He had to cherish the time he had with the people he loved. It isn't a cliché if you actually believe it.

As Ron started to snore and Susan's breathing evened out next to him, he had to chuckle to himself as he admitted mentally that the old man actually had one thing right. Love was the key to it all.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking about how much he loved the people in this room, and how Dumbledore was real bloody wanker.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Revenge for Hermione's parents became a much more in-depth project than Harry had originally planned. He decided to kill two birds with one stone, literally no pun intended. He needed a release for his pent up anger after Hermione's tragedy and also to rid the ministry of Voldemort's spies. Coincidentally he spent the next several weeks secretly watching the ministry and any potential death eaters within. Naturally Harry forgot that he had a birthday coming up.

He returned home in the evening one day and Maisey immediately approached him with a hand written note from Susan.

_Harry,_

_Hermione and I are at the Burrow with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley said to tell you to just come on through the floo when you get home and she'll make us all a nice dinner. Remember it's Neville's birthday today so we should probably floo him after dinner. If you want to pick up a gift for him before you come to the Burrow that might be a nice idea. I love you and I'm looking forward to giving you your birthday present tomorrow._

_Yours Forever,_

_Susan_

"Maisey will you grab me a quill and parchment please? HOBY!"

A small pop signaled the arrival of Hoby the house elf.

"Master. You calls for Hoby."

"Yes Hoby, can you please go select one or two of the most rare and special magical plants we have here on the grounds and pot them up for me? I intend to give them as a gift to a friend."

The odd little elf popped away without even acknowledging his request, but Harry knew it was being taken care of. He decided to take a quick shower and clean up, then he wrote out a quick note to Neville wishing him Happy Birthday. Hoby had come through with a plant called an Atlantean Faery Trap. Which was, essentially, a magical version of a Venus Fly Trap as far as Harry could tell. He also had a smaller vine plant that was called a Mimican Miloro. Apparently its leaves were essential in many advanced potions, but it was so rare and expensive that many potions masters couldn't get their hands on even a small sample. He was sure that Neville would be interested in both.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry stepped out of the floo at the Burrow and saw only Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Um…where is everybody Mrs…sorry…Molly?"

The red haired woman turned and caught sight of Harry. "Oh Harry dear, there you are." She strode forward and he was barely able to set down Neville's plants before she wrapped him in a snug embrace. "The rest are out back, Harry. We're eating outside this evening because it's such a lovely night. You can go on out. I'll be there in a minute with the food."

Harry made his way out the back door and turned the corner towards the open space where they usually ate outside at the burrow. To say he was surprised when he spotted forty different people there would be an understatement.

Susan ran up and grabbed his arm. "Are you surprised Harry? We thought we'd do this for you and Neville so you didn't have to share all the spotlight for once."

"Wow, yeah, of course I'm surprised. I can't believe you guys did this. Where's Neville? I'll just give him his gifts now. Since today is his birthday and all."

"He's over there talking to Hannah. I think he fancies her. I know she fancies him too so we could have another Gryff-Puff love connection brewing."

"Wow that's crazy…..Hey who's that touching Hermione's face like he has some right to? She's never said anything about a boyfriend…Do I need to kill that guy? I won't let anyone fuck with Mione's emotions right now."

"Relax Harry. That's Matthew Abbott, Hannah's older brother. He finished at Hogwarts last year remember. He was the seventh year Ravenclaw prefect. Apparently they've been talking and flirting through letters all summer. They met last year because they were both prefects who weren't under Umbridge's thumb."

"Well, he better watch himself. That's my sister over there."

Susan looked at Harry with love in her eyes. "I know she's your sister love. But she's a big girl too. She's had enough heartache recently. Let her find some happiness yeah?"

"Ok. But I don't like it, and if he hurts her he's a dead man."

"That's my brave, stupid Gryffindor." She kissed his cheek and patted his arm. "Go get Neville's gifts, and I'll tell him you're looking for him."

Harry wandered back to the kitchen to retrieve his friend's birthday gifts. As he re-emerged in the back garden, Neville, Hannah, and Susan made their way over to him.

"Hey Harry good to see you mate," offered Neville. He handed Harry a wrapped gift. "Happy birthday tomorrow. I figured I'd just give this to you now."

"Thanks Nev." He handed Neville the potted plants he was holding. "These are for you. I've been assured they are both quite rare."

"Whoa! Is that a Mimican Miloro? That's one of the rarest magical plants in the world. That must have cost you a fortune, and an Atlantean Faery Trap. Merlin Harry! I don't know if I can accept these."

"Neville, both these plants came from the grounds at Potter Manor. They didn't cost me anything. Besides, you're the most brilliant herbologist I know. If anybody should have these it's you."

"Thanks Harry. This is great. I have go show my Uncle Algie."

"No problem Nev. Thanks for your gift as well."

Neville and Hannah walked off in search of Neville's uncle while several others made their way towards Harry to wish him a happy birthday.

Ginny stopped by holding Dean Thomas' hand and wished him well. Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown came over looking quite cozy. Apparently love was in the air.

"Happy birthday mate. Were you surprised?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah. I had no idea you guys were gonna do this. Thanks for making it a double party with Neville. It's kind of nice to not be the only center of attention you know."

"No problem mate. Although it was mostly the girls who put this all together. I'm just here for the food, and the company," he said with an overly obvious wink.

Laughing at his friend he casually took in his surroundings. There were a lot of people there.

Harry greeted all those who came to wish him well. Friends from Hogwarts and the Order mostly. It was a pleasant evening.

After dinner he spotted Arthur, Remus, Bill, and Amelia having a conversation in a little circle. He headed over as he had a few questions that had been niggling at his mind. Remus noticed Harry first. "Harry we were just talking about the plans Amelia is making in regards to preparing the people for open war."

"That's along the lines of the reason I came to talk with you guys. Something has been on my mind a lot lately. The magical government here in Britain has been either a failure, or blatantly corrupt ever since the first war. No offense Madame Bones, and no one has ever done anything about it from a world-wide perspective. Shouldn't the ICW have stepped in years ago and forced some changes?"

Arthur Weasley took the question. "That's an interesting question Harry. What do you know of the wizarding world outside England?"

"I know the Yanks, and the French have significant wizard populations. I've heard of wizards from Japan, China, and Russia as well. Obviously there are wizards in Germany. I guess I just assume there are wizarding populations everywhere."

"And you would be right to assume that. There are wizards in just about every corner of the earth. The representatives of those wizarding populations make up the ICW. Part of the reason we have always been left alone is Dumbledore's influence. The world assumes Dumbledore can keep things under control, so they ignore us. The second reason is that in general, the rest of the world is scared to question us."

"What?" Why would anyone be scared of us Brits."

Bill jumped into the conversation. "Harry do you know anything about where magical power comes from?"

"It comes from inside of us I guess."

"Well that's true in part. Our magic is stored inside our core, but magic doesn't just pop up on its own. Every witch or wizard in the world was born at or near what we call a ley line. Natural 'rivers', for lack of a better word, of magic that run underneath the ground. Magic can't fill a witch or wizard unless it is there in the first place, and that magical power comes from ley lines."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" asked the Potter scion.

"There are more ley lines in Britain and Ireland alone than there are in the rest of the world combined. There are more witches and wizards in Britain than anywhere else in the world, and, in general, magic users from Britain or more powerful than anyone else."

Remus added a question. "Have you ever wondered why most of the powerful dark Lords are British?"

"I never thought about it before. But what about Grindelwald? He was German wasn't he?"

"He was half British, and he was born in Wales. His father moved them to Germany when he was young," Arthur responded. "If you were to gather the one hundred most powerful witches and wizards in the world, eighty-five or ninety of them would come from Britain and Ireland. The ambient magic available because of the ley lines makes our cores larger. Have you ever paid attention to where the muggleborn students are from?"

"Not really. I don't care about blood status. Why does that matter?"

"Blood status doesn't matter, but a witch or wizard can only be born to muggles in the vicinity of ley lines. That's why most if not all the muggleborn students you go to school with are from Northern Wales or England, and Scotland. Thirty-one different ley lines converge right beneath Hogwarts. It's the most magically active place in the world, and there are hundreds of small ley lines that travel throughout the British Isles and into France."

"What about Hermione? She's from Crawley. That's southern England."

Remus answered. "There will always be exceptions, as long as ley lines exist, but actually Hermione isn't one of them. She lives in Crawley now, but she was born in Leeds."

"I never knew that…..So the ICW stays away from us because we are powerful, and if we decided to fight back they couldn't stop us?"

Amelia answered this time. "No, they could probably stop us, but it would cost too much. They would have to overwhelm Britain with a force nearly double the size of anything we raised and it would be catastrophic. Let's hope it never has to happen though. My plan is to help defeat our Dark Lord and bring Magical Britain back to respectability."

"Here, here!" Arthur, Remus, and Bill responded together.

"Thanks guys. That stuff has been bugging me for weeks." Harry said. He then said his farewells to each of them and made his way back to Susan.

"What was that all about?" Susan inquired.

"Oh just a conversation about world politics and power structures within wizarding society."

"So just idle chitchat then?"

"Yeah basically."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

When Harry, Susan, Hermione, and Amelia returned from the party everyone was anxious to get to bed. Parties are a blast but they can be exhausting, especially to a group with so many things to deal with already. Harry gave Susan a kiss, and Hermione a hug. The two girls quickly shuffled off to bed. Before Amelia could head off Harry caught her with one last question. "Amelia, what are the laws concerning adoption in the magical world?"

"That's a strange question. You've only been an imancipated adult for five weeks and you want to adopt someone."

"No not really. It's just… I was wondering. Is there a legal way for House Potter to adopt Hermione as my sibling, or is that just weird?"

Amelia smiled. "No that's not weird Harry. It's beautiful. To answer your question, it is simpler than you think. There is a blood ritual that you will have to perform, and Hermione will have to take part willingly. Then some paperwork for the ministry, which I can get for you if you'd like. You could have it all done in a matter of days."

"I'd like that. Can you get me that paperwork? I'd like to make this official tomorrow evening if I can. Sort of a birthday present to myself."

"Of course. I'll get you the paperwork tomorrow then. Goodnight Harry."

"G'night Amelia."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

When Amelia returned home for Harry's birthday dinner the next day, she was carrying a set of documents with her. She approached the dining room and found that the kids were all waiting for her.

"Harry I have the documents you asked for."

"Thanks Amelia. We'll perform the ritual as soon as we've eaten. First things first though. The best part about having a birthday is the food."

She nodded and they all sat down to Harry's favorite meal, courtesy of Maisey the house elf.

When the dishes were clear and the people were full, they prepared the ritual. Earlier that day when Harry had approached Hermione about including her in his family, he was surprised by how emotional she was about it. She cried and hugged him for what seemed like forever before agreeing to become his sister in blood and magic. She even offered to research for him and prepare the ritual. An offer that Harry was glad to accept. He was not under any illusions about who was the more intelligent or better prepared between the two of them.

So as they sat at the table now, it was no surprise when Hermione produced a small block of stone that had been meticulously carved that afternoon. It was flat and smooth on both the top and bottom face, with tapered edges from the top to the sides. Hermione laid the stone on the table. The side that was facing up had a series of runes carved in a circle around the unmistakable crest of House Potter. A ceremonial dagger lay next to it.

"Go on Harry. Your blood first. Make sure to cover the Crest completely." Hermione urged.

Harry picked up the dagger with his right hand and sliced the palm of his left hand. He made a partially closed fist and held the hand above the stone until enough blood had fallen to cover the Potter crest engraved in it.

Then Hermione grabbed the dagger in her right hand and sliced the palm of her left. She mimicked Harry's previous motions until her blood surrounded the Crest and filled the circle within the runes.

Amelia healed both their hands as they continued with the ritual.

Hermione took out her wand then touched the tip to the blood spread out on the stone. The runes lit up with a soft blue light. She then gently raised her wand to her forehead and touched it just above her eyes.

"Soror tibi confirmo," she recited, and as she did the runes on the stone glowed brighter. When she was finished she nodded to Harry who grabbed his own wand and repeated her motions. He then spoke his response to her words.

"Familia Potter recepit vos."

With his words the blood that Hermione had spilled on the stone started crawling slowly towards the Potter Crest in the center, and mingled with Harry's blood there. After a few seconds the blood and the Crest glowed blue. As Harry and Hermione stood there, a softer, paler, light wrapped itself around them both and flashed twice before stopping.

Amelia looked down at the stone and over at the two teenagers standing there expectantly. "Magic has accepted your offering. Hermione you are now a member of the Potter family by blood and magic."

Hermione squeeled and threw herself at Harry. Susan soon did the same, and Harry found himself at the center of a feminine body sandwich.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Two days later the Shadow Hunter phased inside his room at Potter Manor. Soon after he phase jumped to the Ministry of Magic. It was around ten o' clock in the morning so he had assured himself maximum exposure. His first stop was the office of Magical Cooperation.

Albert Runcorn was the Head of the department and also a faithful death eater. He died a quick and somewhat painful death in his office chair as his heart seized and gave out. He was grabbed and phase jumped to the ministry atrium where he was promptly dropped off, his body becoming visible once it lost contact with the Shadow Hunter.

Harry Potter, Shadow Hunter, made his way to a secluded closet and cast the voice modification charm he had learned from Jed, before casting the wide area sonorous charm he also learned from Jed, then he spoke to those within the ministry.

"**The Shadow Hunter is on the prowl. Those with the dark mark will die today. We will not mourn your passing. We will rejoice in your demise. And when your so called master is the only one of you still standing, he will discover the pain of facing death alone."**

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Amelia Bones heard the announcement made by the Shadow Hunter, then looked at her head of security. "Lock down the buil…."

She didn't finish her sentence because the man she was speaking to tensed up and made a gurgling sound, then fell to the floor, very much dead. Amelia Bones wasn't stupid. She understood what this meant. She quickly knelt down and lifted the man's left sleeve. Sure enough he bore the dark mark. Rattled but maintaining control she looked to the next security officer in line and growled out "Lock down this building. Close the floo and the apparition point. Close the visitor's entrance as well."

"Yes mam." He responded before sprinting off.

Around the ministry you could hear the occasional scream as someone unprepared was forced to witness the death of a colleague. By the time it was all said and done most people were gathered together in the atrium as a sense of panic took over. The final eight ministry employees who died actually fell in front of the gathered crowd as they were already scattered among them.

Twenty-three ministry employees lost their lives to the Shadow Hunter on Thursday, August second. Two hundred and eighty-one of their colleagues were shocked by the day's events and left work with various amounts of emotional baggage.

Amelia Bones was feeling just as shocked and just as overwhelmed as the rest of them, but she also realized something monumentally important.

For the first time in decades, the British Ministry of Magic was free of Voldemort's minions.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Fiction of Peace

**A/N: Here is Chapter 10 folks. It's a doozy. A lot happens here, and this chapter ends with a bang. I struggled with this one. Not with the writing, but with assuring myself that this was the right direction to go. I hope you guys don't crucify me too bad. I would appreciate your input on this one as from this point on we make major changes from canon. I know I already have made major changes, but you'll see what I mean when I say the story feels different from here on out. Thanks to everyone who reviews, faves, or follows this story. I'm truly humbled by the response it's received.**

**Thanks,**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, just the stuff I make up about him. I also do not own any of the words of Peter Nowalk or the television show 'Grey's Anatomy'.**

Chapter 10 – The Fiction of Peace

"_Peace isn't a permanent state. It exists in moments… fleeting. Gone before we even knew it was there."_

Peace. Sweet peace. That's what Amelia Bones had had for almost a month now. The ministry was free of anything, and anyone that served the Dark Lord. After the Shadow Hunter cleansed the ministry of marked death eaters, Amelia had taken further steps to insure that their future was secure. Terrified that she had overlooked a marked death eater within her own security team, she enacted policies that, she hoped, would make magical Britain safe forever. Starting that afternoon everyone within the ministry was questioned with veritaserum. Every employee, every wizengamot member, every unspeakable, and every visitor that day were either cleared or exposed. Amelia was surprised to find four unmarked death eaters, and several financial supporters of Voldemort in addition to the death eaters the Shadow Hunter had killed. They were all arrested that day. Two weeks later they were tried and convicted of various crimes ranging from murder to financial fraud. Five were sent through the veil as soon as their trials were concluded, and six more would spend the majority of the rest of their lives in Azkaban.

Currently, every employee of the ministry, or member of the wizengamot, is required to make a vow on their magic that they have not and will never willingly support Voldemort. Every visitor to the ministry is questioned with veritaserum to determine their allegiance. Voldemort and the remaining death eaters have seemingly gone into hiding since these events occurred. There have been no new attacks and no new threats. Voldemort was still out there, and still just as individually powerful as he ever was, but he had lost nearly all of his most loyal and most powerful followers in the last two months.

Yes Amelia was enjoying the fruits of her hard fought peace. Much of it was courtesy of the Shadow Hunter, she was aware, but she liked to think that she had a small part in it as well. The summer was finally over and the students were headed back to the relative safety of Hogwarts. Amelia had just seen Susan, Harry, and Hermione off this morning and they were on their way to the castle now. Sitting in her office she hoped this would be a fairly lasting peace. She hoped Voldemort was scared and reeling. She hoped he was hesitant to move against the light because his numbers had been so drastically reduced. She hoped. She hoped.

HP+++++++++ HP +++++++++HP

In his throne room, Lord Voldemort sat and pondered the plans he had recently set in motion. He had spent the better part of the summer furious at the world. He had raged and killed so many prisoners he had lost count. He had destroyed several expensive statues and works of art along the way as well. When finally, one day, after a fit of murderous fury directed at the naked muggle girl that was brought before him, he had an epiphany as he slumped back into his throne. All his problems could be placed in one of three categories. Those categories were actually a short list of three names. Category one was Albus Dumbledore. Category two was Harry Potter, and category three was the Shadow Hunter. If he could eliminate those categories one at a time, he would finally get somewhere in his plans to rule the magical world.

His recent plans should eliminate the first category before the end of the day. It was a simple matter to ensnare the boy in Diagon Alley and use the Imperious to set his plans in motion. He had been forced to put the girl who was with him under the curse as well, as she would not leave his side. He had risked personal exposure because he needed the imperious curse to hold. He didn't trust any of his death eaters to cast a strong enough curse. He couldn't risk the boy fighting it or failing in his task, and the girl would provide some backup should the boy fail somehow. Yes, that plan should come to fruition later this evening, and he would finally be rid of the meddling old fool once and for all.

The other two would soon be dealt with as well.

HP+++++++++ HP +++++++++HP

Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment with Susan, Hermione, Neville, and Hannah Abbott. Ron had chosen to sit in a different compartment with his new girlfriend Lavender. Ginny was off somewhere, likely with Dean, and Harry had no idea where Luna was. It had become something of a habit of his to take inventory of his friends and literally be aware of their whereabouts at all times. He was constantly worried about their safety and he attempted, in his own tormented way, to remedy that by fretting over them constantly. Susan insisted he relax, and the others had expressed similar sentiments, but to no avail. He felt a little better today about things, because there were so many aurors on the train. They should be safe today. They had also been informed that aurors would be in the castle all year helping to protect the students.

"Harry I'm sure they're fine. Ron's a big boy. Ginny is with Dean and Seamus, and I saw Luna sit down with Terry Boot and some other fifth and sixth years. Besides the aurors will keep us all safe. Aunty is deadly serious about protecting the students."

"I know. I just feel responsible for everyone. Most of them wouldn't even be in danger if they weren't friends with me in the first place."

"Well snap out of it dumbass!" Neville countered in a rare show of gumption. "We chose to be your friends, and we chose to follow you to the ministry that day. I personally have always looked up to you, and I'll be furious if I'm forced to alter my opinion of you because you've become some overbearing, worry-mongering git."

Harry sat in stunned silence for a moment. "Where the hell did that come from Nev?"

"What? I'm not about to let you act like that this year. This is a war Harry. There is always a chance that someone you care for will be hurt or die. The people sitting here know that better than anyone." Susan, Hermione and Hannah all nodded in agreement. "You are our leader. You always have been, but you can't do it all by yourself. You have to let us fight with you, and be strong like _**you**_ taught us." When Harry couldn't hold back a slightly hurt face the old Neville came back a bit. "Erm…so…stop it. Ok. We need you to be our leader, not our defender. Yeah?"

Harry stared at his friend and honestly marveled at the strength he was displaying. "Yeah, ok. I can do that, but you lot have to promise me you won't ever go looking for trouble."

"Deal." Neville answered.

"Deal." The girls parroted together.

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that. Finally Hannah asked a question.

"Are we gonna do the DA again this year Harry?"

"I'd like to. I have tons of stuff I want to teach you that I learned from the lessons with my tutor this summer. You wouldn't believe how powerful simple charms and curses can be in dueling when you know how, when, and where to use them. Plus I learned some really kick ass spells I'd never heard of before he showed them to me. Whether or not we continue the DA though is up to all of you."

"Well even if it's just me and you, I say yes." Neville responded.

"I'm in," said Hannah.

"Me too." Hermione declared.

"You know I'll be with you no matter where you are," whispered Susan next to him.

"Alright then. We'll figure out a time and place then spread the word to the others and see who shows up."

Everyone agreed with his thoughts, and they all settled into a comfortably light hearted mood after that. The five of them chatted, napped, or finished some light reading as the train rumbled towards Scotland.

HP+++++++++ HP +++++++++HP

"Albus I will not be argued with on this. Every other teacher in this castle has sworn an oath on their magic. He cannot be given special treatment. If anything, his oath is the most important one given his past and the allegations that have been leveled against him over time. I understand your desire to protect him based on promises you've no doubt made, however I will have his oath or he will go to Azkaban."

Amelia was currently sitting in the office of the Headmaster. Less than an hour before she had been informed by her aurors that Severus Snape had yet to give a binding oath, and it was compounded by the Headmaster's refusal to allow the aurors to question the man.

"Amelia, surely you can take my word on this issue. Severus performs duties for me that place him in precarious positions at times. He cannot have a binding oath undermining his ability to perform those duties."

"Albus the oath can be worded to allow certain loopholes for the greas…for Professor Snape so he can still perform his duties for you. If he truly does not serve the Dark Lord, and he truly means no harm to any of the students then the oath should not be an issue."

Dumbledore sighed as he realized he would not win this argument. Amelia Bones was not one to be trifled with, and, if he was being honest, he respected her all the more for it. It was true the oath could be worded so that everyone would be satisfied moving forward. "Very well. Kipsy?"

There was a quiet pop and a rather regal looking house elf appeared at the end of the desk. "You called for Kipsy, Headmaster?"

"Yes Kipsy, would you please inform Professor Snape he is needed in my office immediately."

The elf disappeared with a pop and Albus looked back at the stern witch before him. "Care for a lemon drop while we wait Amelia?"

HP+++++++++ HP +++++++++HP

It was later than he usually showed, but true to form, Draco Malfoy made an appearance at their compartment not long before they would be arriving at Hogsmeade. "Adopting mudbloods now Potter," he sneered. "It's not enough that you sully the name of Black and Potter by fraternizing with mudbloods and blood traitors, but now you're making them family."

"It would be wise to leave Malfoy," Harry responded, "before I get angry and do something violent." The venom in his eyes told the Malfoy scion that he wasn't going to be cowed by words. Draco drew his wand and pointed it at Harry, but Harry was faster. He silently disarmed Malfoy as Hermione and Neville disarmed Crabbe and Goyle simultaneously. "You'll get these back in the Great Hall at the feast. Now you should probably make the smart move right now and back the fuck off!"

"This isn't over Potter. You won't always have your friends to protect you and when that happens I'm going to make you pay."

"Get bent Malfoy!" Susan snarled at the blonde teen.

Malfoy backed out and his two goons followed.

"He never learns does he?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently not." Harry answered. "C'mon then. Let's get ready for the feast. Ladies. Neville and I will step out so you three can change."

After a few minutes everyone was changed and ready to go. Harry and Neville were straightening their ties just as the train began to slow in its approach to Hogsmeade.

HP+++++++++ HP +++++++++HP

"I Severus Snape do hereby swear on my life and my magic that I am not currently, nor will I ever be a loyal servant of the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort. I do not intend permanent harm towards any student who will be attending Hogwarts. So say I. So mote it be."

The Potions professor finished his oath with a scowl and glared at the Minister of Magic as he enchanted 'lumos' and lit his wand signifying his oath was accepted by magic.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it gentlemen?" Inquired Amelia. "Now I think I'll be off. It has been a rather long day. Albus may I use your floo?"

"Of course. Thank you for stopping by Amelia. It's nearly time for the welcoming feast as it is. Severus, I'll see you in the Great Hall."

HP+++++++++ HP +++++++++HP

As Professor Snape stepped into the Great Hall, he was surprised to see that the Headmaster was already there. He was even more surprised to see him engaged in a spirited conversation with a group of aurors. He approached slowly so as to not raise any alarm in any of the aurors, some of which were fairly young, and he feared, impetuous.

"For the last time Auror Conklin I will not allow you to question the students under veritaserum. It is illegal to administer veritaserum to a minor, and the schools charter protects those that are already of age. Nor will you be allowed to physically inspect the students in search of the dark mark. Again the school's charter protects them from this."

"Surely Professor, you see the need for this. With so many of his death eaters killed recently it is likely that You-Know-Who has recruited younger witches and wizards to take their places. Can't you make an exception for the safety of everyone?"

"Auror Conklin, I understand that you mean well, but you honestly have no idea what you are asking. The school's charter was signed in blood by the four founders and sealed with magic. It is binding and unbreakable. Were you to breach that magical charter in a negative way, I assure you it would be unpleasant. You would likely lose your magic, although I would not be surprised if Hogwarts herself stepped in and intervened before you even got that far. The answer is no. You will simply have to be diligent in your efforts to protect the students this year."

The group of aurors dispersed even as they complained about the result of their conversation. It was only a minute before Auror Captain Conklin had his men stationed in their places around the Great Hall in preparation for the feast.

"Ah Severus. Good to see you again so soon. Had a pleasant walk and time to cool off have we?"

"Yes Albus, thank you. You know he's right don't you? There will be as many as twenty students attending this year who have already taken the mark, and the Dark Lord has learned his lesson. He is no longer marking high profile or undercover followers on the arm. Most of them are being marked on their backs just below the belt line. An inspection could serve you well to eliminate a threat."

"I was not stretching the truth with Auror Conklin Severus. The charter prevents it and it is magically binding. There is nothing I can do but be watchful. You on the other hand can begin providing names and reports of their activities as I assume, of the twenty young death eaters, the vast majority come from your house."

"Yes Headmaster. As always, I will be your eyes and ears."

"Thank you, Severus. Now let's take our places. I believe the students are arriving."

HP+++++++++ HP +++++++++HP

Harry and company swept in to the Great Hall along with the other students. Normally Susan and Hannah would be able to sit with them at meals, but customarily students sit with their houses for the Sorting Ceremony and the Welcoming feast. Harry didn't like it but he understood, and he could sit on the proper side of the Gryffindor table so he could see her and keep tabs. He also noticed Luna make her way in and join her housemates at Ravenclaw.

Harry began to relax as he saw everyone find their places and he made note of everyone's location. Before he sat down, Harry boldly made his way over to the Slytherin table. As he approached the sneers and glares of many of the snakes made him feel vindicated in his actions earlier. These people could not be trusted and someone had to teach them a lesson. He made his way to where Malfoy was sitting with Pansy Parkinson on his left and the brutes, Crabbe and Goyle on his right.

"Here are your wands back boys. I trust we've learned our lesson hmnn?"

Draco quickly grabbed his wand, while the other two slowly and stupidly reached for theirs. Draco started to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"Don't even think about issuing some sort of pathetic warning to me Malfoy. I've had enough of your shit. You'd better keep away from me and my friends this year, and keep your pathetic death eater sheep posse away from us as well ok."

Draco, Pansy, and Theodore Nott all growled as he spoke those last words.

"Oh and Draco, I wouldn't use that wand tonight if I were you. There are aurors everywhere in this room, and attacking another student while his back is turned would draw their attention I think. You wouldn't want one of them to discover your new tattoo now would you?" Harry leaned in and looked Malfoy right in the eyes and his voice changed to one containing more than a little contempt and quite a bit of danger. "Besides if you move against me this evening, I promise you I will neuter you and end the Malfoy line right here in front of the entire school. Do I make myself clear ferret?"

Malfoy paled, but maintained his cool façade. Pansy growled again like the pug bitch she was, and the others within earshot all glared at him. There were a few older Slytherins though who watched the scene with a more calculating eye. Malfoy was not without enemies in his own house, they were just silenced by superior numbers and fear of retribution. Today though may mark a reversal of fortune for the Slytherin minority. Only time would tell.

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor table and joined Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus just as Dumbledore stepped up to speak.

Dumbledore welcomed them and invited Professor McGonagall to lead the firsties in. The Sorting Hat sang a song about house unity, and the importance of kindness and forgiveness. Unfortunately it was lost on most of those who heard it. Including, Harry noted, many students in his own house. That would have to be remedied somehow he determined.

The sorting ceremony seemed to move quickly this year and soon each of the first year students was sorted into their houses. Gryffindor added thirteen new students and everyone was in good spirits as the feast began. Like always the food was magnificent, and most of the assembled students were stuffed to overflowing when Dumbledore finally stood to make his announcements and release them to their common rooms.

The announcements were the same as always. Don't go the Forbidden Forest. Don't use any items on Filch's banned list. The new Defense Professor was a retired auror named Garrick Dodge. He seemed friendly enough. Everything else was just empty words for most of the students.

As Dumbledore finished and everyone got up to make their way out of the Great Hall Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown slowly made their way forward towards the head table with determined looks on their faces. Dumbledore had turned and was speaking with McGonagall and Flitwick about something or other, and only Professor Vector saw what was happening.

Ron had drawn his wand and stepped to within feet of the head table.

"Avada Kedavra!" The red haired boy shouted. Septima Vector pushed Dumbledore aside and stepped in front of the curse ending her own life to save his. Lavender's killing curse was also headed towards Dumbledore, but the commotion had made him aware of the situation. He was able to conjure a metal shield to block the curse while the rest of the professors took cover.

Then many things happened at once. Both students raised their wands to their own temples. Seeing what was happening, the aurors, and professor Snape responded. The Potions Master was able to stun Miss Brown before she could end her own life. She fell limp to the stone floor of the Great Hall. Two aurors moved on Ron. Auror Conklin, the captain of the auror force at Hogwarts threw a stunner at the youngest Weasley male. Just behind him his younger, fresh-out-of-training partner threw a powerful reducto curse. The stunner hit Ron and he crumpled to the ground. The second curse from the younger auror would have hit Ron in the hip, incapacitating him, but as he fell from the stunner his body turned just slightly and the reducto hit him square in the chest and powered all the way through him.

Harry turned and realized what was happening just as Hermione screamed. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny then ran forward to attend to their friend and brother. What they saw when they arrived at the front of the hall would haunt their dreams forever. Ron was laying in a pool of his own blood. Where his heart and left lung should have been was nothing but an empty hole. Ron Weasley died on the floor of the Great Hall at Hogwarts as sister and best friends sobbed over his body. The auror who accidentally killed him keeled over and wretched even as he too began to sob.


End file.
